


Немного того

by fandom Firefly 2020 (fandom_Firefly), Marlek



Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [13]
Category: Firefly, Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Science Fiction, Single work, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Firefly/pseuds/fandom%20Firefly%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: У «Серенити» есть работа - новый пассажир готов заплатить наличными за перевозку дикого животного в Нью-Мельбурн. Говорят, что любопытство убило кошку, но на этот раз оно может убить команду.
Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767694
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Крокодилий дождь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Kind of Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/953798) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 



> Хронология: после сериала «Светлячок», перед «Серенити». После «Чёрной дыры», перед «Хрониками Риддика». («Тёмная Ярость» и «Побег из Мясной Бухты» не включены в сюжет.)  
> [иллюстрация](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905850)

Даже дождливый день на Персефоне был долгожданным облегчением после однообразия чёрного. Поэтому Кейли куталась в одну из тяжёлых курток капитана и весело улыбалась толпе. Было рисково вернуться на планету, полную охотников за головами, которые всё ещё искали Ривер и Саймона, но Бэджер пообещал им быструю и лёгкую работу. Но раз капитан разрешил Джейну взять с «Серенити» больше чем пару стволов, это значило только одно — дело с Бэджером не будет быстрым или лёгким.

Лениво покручивая зонтик от солнца, Кейли вздрогнула от прохладного ветра и решила скоротать время, составляя истории о людях, которые бродили по докам. Она представляла их с семьями, секретами и грандиозными романами. Стройная женщина с туго затянутыми в узел рыжими волосами могла быть замаскированной принцессой, которая убежала от королевской жизни, чтобы последовать за настоящей любовью. Глупые фантазии, но они помогали убить время в ожидании, что кому-то понадобится перевозка.

Она попыталась вспомнить времена, когда космические путешествия казались новыми и захватывающими; когда, глядя на звёзды, было интересно представлять гламурную жизнь где-то там.

Не то чтобы она не была благодарна за место на «Серенити». Хороший корабль и хорошая семья, которую она любила невзирая на все недостатки. И даже несмотря на все проблемы, которые они, казалось, постоянно находили, Кейли не променяла бы «Серенити» даже на целую Персефону. А вот за новое платье — с удовольствием.

— Прошу прощения, — прервал её размышления мужчина в пыльных серых брюках, такой же куртке и тяжёлых чёрных сапогах. Его угольно-чёрные волосы были завязаны в хвост у основания черепа; было что-то такое в том, как он стоял — военная выправка, как у Мэла. — Мне сказали, что этот корабль идёт в Нью-Мельбурн.

— Имейте в виду, нам надо будет остановиться в паре мест, но наш корабль доставит вас туда, если вы ищете транспорт, — Кейли улыбнулась и вновь прокрутила свой зонтик. — Только вы или кто-то ещё?

— У меня есть груз. Транспортировка животного, — без эмоций ответил серый человек.

Она нахмурилась, обдумывая новую информацию.

— Возможно, придется поговорить с Кэпом — он не очень любит на животных на корабле.

— Только одно животное. В крио-камере.

— О, тогда без проблем. Если вы уверены, что оно не вылезет. Животное может пострадать, если заблудится на корабле.

Человек натянуто улыбнулся и вытянул из кармана пиджака пухлую пачку денег.

— Я заплачу наличными. Тут гораздо больше стоимости перевозки меня и моего груза.

— Уж точно, — губы Кейли растянулись в улыбке шире, когда она взяла деньги и начала их считать. — Привозите животное. Я пойду позову на помощь, чтобы надежно зафиксировать груз. — Она сунула пачку банкнот в карман комбинезона и почти влетела в грузовой отсек. — Бук? Ты тут, Пастор?

— Я здесь, Кейли, — Бук поднял взгляд от своей Библии.

— Есть один пассажир, и он платит наличными. Нужно помочь погрузить животное на корабль. Но не волнуйтесь — он говорит, что оно в этой чудной крио-штуке.

Бук подарил ей одну из своих вечно терпеливых улыбок и положил Библию на ящик, который использовал как скамейку.

— Я разберусь. Почему бы тебе не попробовать найти нам ещё пассажиров?

Сияя от удовольствия, Кейли поспешила обратно к шезлонгу на трапе и ярко улыбнулась дождю. Капитан всегда был рад пассажирам, которые платили наличными и, казалось, не возражали против стоимости транспортировки. Она уже придумала дюжину способов потратить деньги, когда серый человек вернулся с грузом. Бук помог затащить грузовой поддон по трапу, разгрузить камеру и закрепить её на полу грузового отсека. Более шести футов в длину и почти четыре фута в ширину и высоту, груз был тщательно завернут в плотный брезент, заставлявший капли дождя собираться бусинами и дрожать на поверхности, не впитываясь.

— Что за животное нуждается в такой коробени? — Удивлённая Кейли попыталась найти дырку в брезенте в надежде заглянуть внутрь.

— Крокодил, — просто ответил серый человек.

— Я никогда не видела крокодилов.

— Они очень опасны. Вот почему он в крио-сне.

— Вау. Разве это не возбуждает, Пастор? — Кейли была удивлена, увидев серьезное выражение лица Бука.

— О! Я же не представилась. Это Пастор Бук, а я Кейли. Добро пожаловать на «Серенити».

— Чен Ва, — кивнул тот.

— Пойдемте со мной, я покажу вам, где можно отдохнуть и положить свои вещи. — Бук одарил Кейли тяжелым взглядом, который, вероятно, означал, что она должна держаться подальше от животного в камере.

— Я тогда поищу ещё пассажиров, — сказала она им в спину. Кинув на груз ещё один полный тоски взгляд, она вернулась к шезлонгу. Как она должна была сосредоточиться на людях, когда на корабле был самый настоящий живой крокодил? Она не совсем понимала, что это за штука — крокодил, но знала, что они водились на Земле, и были очень редки. Не удивительно, что Чен Ва был готов заплатить так много. Она надеялась, что они могут остаться в Нью-Мельбурне достаточно долго, чтобы она смогла посмотреть на эту тварь.

Кейли увидела, как Джейн с капитаном идут сквозь толпу, и помахала им зонтиком. Капитан не выглядел особенно несчастным, так что, должно быть, с Бэджером всё прошло хорошо, и это означало, что у них появилась работа. Джейн выглядел недовольным, но Джейн всегда так выглядел.

— Я нашла нам пассажира с наличкой, Кэп, — она протянула деньги, когда капитан поднялся на борт. — И у него замороженный крокодил вон в той камере.

Мэл посмотрел в ту сторону, и мускул на его лице дёрнулся.

— Нам не особо везет с пассажирами, везущими груз, Кейли.

— Ничего интересующего Альянс, всего лишь маленький крокодильчик.

— Маленький? Эта штука должна быть размером с человека, чтобы занять такой ящичело, — Джейн потыкал камеру носком ботинка.

— Они едут в Нью-Мельбурн, как и мы.

— Вот как, — Мэл секунду смотрел на груз, прежде чем, казалось, принять решение. — Мы скоро получим наш собственный груз, который займет много места. Где остальные?

— Зои и Саймон всё ещё закупают припасы, Бук показывает нашему пассажиру его койку, а Инара сказала, что скоро вернётся, когда мы послали ей сообщение. — Кейли заметила, что Мэл дёрнулся при упоминании Инары и понадеялась, что это потому, что до него кое-что начало доходить.

— Подожди на трапе — покажешь тут всё Бэджеру, когда он прибудет. Джейн, подвинь эту штуку, нам нужно место.

Кейли поспешила обратно, чтобы убрать с дороги и собрать шезлонг, а затем бережно прислонить его к стене грузового отсека. Всё равно никто больше не искал транспорт. Она наблюдала, как Джейн и Капитан перераспределяли груз, советуясь, если возникала проблема как закрепить тот или иной ящик, чтобы всё было упаковано должным образом.

К тому времени, когда прибыли люди Бэджера с товаром, шёл сильный дождь. Шесть чудовищно больших ящиков выше головы Кейли были загружены в трюм «Серенити» и едва оставляли место для прохода между ними. Ко моменту загрузки последнего ящика Зои и Саймон вернулись с покупками. Продукты для кухни и медикаменты для медотсека.

— Сэр? — Зои задумчиво посмотрела на ящики.

— Сельскохозяйственные товары, — сказал Мэл через плечо, провожая людей Бэджера с корабля. — Какие-то цветы или что-то такое.

— Цветы, сэр? — Зои почти улыбалась.

— Не всё же крокодилов возить, — Мэл огляделся, держа руку на интеркоме. — Мы всё учли?

— Ривер? — Саймон оглянулся и заметно расслабился, когда увидел, что сестра рассматривает груз с одного из помостов.

— Ладненько. Уош? Отправь Инаре сообщение и поднимай нас в воздух, как только она пришвартуется.

— Уже, Мэл. Инара в пути, — голос Уоша отозвался эхом через трюм.

— Закрепи запасы, док, и постарайся, чтобы твоя сестра не игралась с вон той коробкой. — Мэл кивнул в сторону крио-камеры рядом с лестницей. — Последнее, что мне нужно, это чтобы чёртов яогуай бродил по моему кораблю.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Саймон перехватил поудобнее ящики, которые нёс, пытаясь протиснуться сквозь узкий проход, оставленный гигантскими металлическими ящиками.

Кейли поспешила на помощь.

— У нас пассажир, перевозящий крокодила в Нью-Мельбурн. Кэпу, кажется, не очень нравится эта идея, но я думаю, что это захватывающе. Настоящий крокодил! Ты их когда-нибудь видел, Саймон?

— Однажды, — Саймон остановился, чтобы получше рассмотреть криокамеру. — Должно быть, еще малыш. Может, для зоопарка.

— Малыш? — Джейн хмуро глянул на ящик. — До какого размера эта хреновина вырастет?

— Они могут превышать тридцать футов в длину.

— Почему ты думаешь, что он для зоопарка? — спросил Мэл.

— Ну, Нью-Мельбурн — рыбацкий город. Зачем им штука, которая ест рыбу? — Саймон, похоже, потерял интерес к ящику и направился в медотсек.

Кейли пожала плечами, когда Мэл обратил на неё внимание.

— Может быть, они не знают, что он ест рыбу и становится очень большим. В конце концов, это просто малютка крокодил. Возможно, кто-то хочет его как домашнее животное, а?

— Этот пассажир, которого ты взяла… он что-нибудь сказал о том, куда собирается?

— Просто Нью-Мельбурн — это всё. Ты не злишься на меня, а, капитан?

— Я не злюсь, малышка Кейли. Мы просто должны убедиться, что никто оттуда не вылезет. — Мэл направился вверх по лестнице. Остановившись, он увидел, как Ривер наклонилась через перила, рассматривая ящик.

— Не спит. Ожидает. Знает, что он такое, — она слегка покачала головой из стороны в сторону, глядя вниз.

— Пассажир сказал, что он заморожен. Как будто спит, — быстро заверила Кейли Мэла.

Ривер отодвинулась от перил и грациозно спустилась вниз по лестнице. Она протянула руку, чтобы коснуться тяжелого брезента, и уставилась на пальцы, теперь мокрые от дождя.

— Помнит дождь и солнце. Больше не может их видеть. Видит сейчас только тьму. Но помнит.

— Только мне кажется жутким, что она общается с этой крокодиловой штукой? — Джейн положил руку на кобуру.

— Немного жутковато, но ничего необычного, — Мэл кинул на Кейли ещё один выразительный взгляд. — Кто-то должен проследить, чтобы она не заглядывала внутрь.

— Не беспокойся, капитан. Я не позволю, чтобы с Ривер что-то случилось.

Ривер внезапно обернулась и посмотрела на Мэла широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Преданный как собака. В цепях не тот, кто должен. Не волнует, будешь ты жить или умрёшь, прольётся кровь, пока не останется ничего. Будет пить её как воду.

— Я думаю, все согласятся, что оно не выйдет погулять, — успокаивающе сказал ей Мэл. — Почему бы нам не закончить с погрузкой и поднять корабль в воздух?

Кейли задумчиво направилась к двигателю. Ривер осталась рядом с камерой, иногда протягивая руку и прикасаясь к ней.

— Давай, Ривер. Составишь мне компанию?

Ривер моргнула несколько раз, прежде чем неохотно отступить, и с оттенком грусти глянула на камеру перед тем, как последовать за Кейли. По дороге она разглядывала капли дождя на своих пальцах.

— Не место здесь. Не может сдержать смерть, не может поймать и связать. Нужно быть свободным.

Взлет прошел без происшествий, и пока они благополучно плыли в космосе, Кейли могла сосредоточиться на двигателе вместо странных бормотаний Ривер. Что-то в крокодиле захватило внимание, как ловушка для мух, и Ривер постоянно смотрела на дверной проём, будто тот её манил. Кейли убедила её сыграть партию в карты, как только «Серенити» перестала дребезжать, и Персефона осталась позади.

— Думает. Не спит, никогда не спит. Думает о побеге. Как выбраться, быть свободным. Хотя никогда не бывает. Цепи всегда его держат. — Ривер уставилась на резиновый шарик в руке, как будто на нём были написаны все ответы.

— У нас тут мальчик-крокодильчик? — Кейли нервно рассмеялась. — Это мило.

— Упал с неба, как комета, сгорел под лесом. У тьмы были крылья и голоса, но не было глаз. Мне не нужны глаза в темноте. — Ривер сжала мяч в руке.

Кейли закусила нижнюю губу и подумала, стоит ли ей найти Саймона. Он сказал, что лекарства ещё не были идеальными и, возможно, нуждаются в некоторой корректировке. Не то чтобы Ривер обычно говорила что-то осмысленное, но ее бормотание иногда нервировало до встающих дыбом волосах на затылке. Голос Бука донесся из коммуникатора, призывая на ужин, и Кейли была рада отвлечься.

Взяв Ривер за руку, она отвела её на кухню и помахала всем, когда они зашли. Их пассажир уже сидел и тихо разговаривал о чём-то с Джейном. Зная Джейна, разговор был о пистолетах или женщинах — его почти ничего другое не волновало. Было легко забыться в болтовне, кухонные хлопоты отвлекали от дурных мыслей. Сочные сплетни с Персефоны и других планет в Ядре, да и обычные новости с планет Кольца. Они следили за информацией, потому что новости иногда приводили к работе, о которой они иначе и не услышали бы.

— Мистер Чен, — Голос Мэла перебил общий шум. — Ваш груз направляется в зоопарк?

— Заповедник, — без запинки ответил Чен Ва абсолютно нейтральным голосом. — Содержат опасных животных вне системы вместе с им подобными.

— Не знал, что в Нью-Мельбурне есть заповедник.

— Они не приветствуют туристов. Так их не съедят, — Он доел белковый суп и аккуратно положил ложку в миску. — Если у вас больше нет вопросов, капитан…

— Вы имеете в виду касающиеся того, почему вы транспортируете опасное животное на внешнюю планету, где нет ни потребности, ни желания содержать такое существо? — улыбка Мэла прояснила, что ему не нравилась вся эта затея.

— Я уверен, что вы знаете об ограничениях Североатлантического союза в отношении перевозки живых животных. Я бы потратил в пять раз больше времени, чтобы добраться туда, если бы воспользовался официальными транзитами. — Чен медленно встал, держа взгляд Мэла. — Мне нужно проверить груз. Крио-камера должна быть в идеальном состоянии, иначе будет нечего доставлять.

— А это мальчик или девочка? — внезапно выпалила Кейли; её щеки стали ярко-красными, когда все обернулись в её сторону.

— Хочешь нацепить ей чепчик, если окажется девочкой? — Джейн надкусил яблоко и покачал головой. — А у них вообще бывают девочки? Может, это те твари, ну, которые себя копируют.

— Это мужская особь, — спокойно ответил Чен Ва ровным голосом, но его глаза слегка сузились, когда он посмотрел на Ривер. Он кивнул, прежде чем покинуть комнату и исчезнуть за углом.

— Ривер знала, что это мальчик, — Кейли повернулась к Саймону больше с беспокойством, чем с удивлением.

— Даже не представляю, откуда, — Мэл задумчиво жевал и смотрел, как Ривер играет с ложкой. — Она читает мысли людей, не так ли? Возможно, животных тоже.

— Как те коровы, — кивнул Джейн.

— Неважно. Мы занимаемся нашим делом, а мистер Чен — своим. Везём груз в Санто, а потом направляемся в Нью-Мельбурн. Лишняя пара дней к нашему путешествию, не больше. И это работа, за которую заплатили. Не нам быть привередливыми.

— Кстати о грузе, жена говорит, мы везём цветы? — Уош взглянул на сидевших за столом.

— Больше похоже на семена и девчачьи штучки, — пробормотал Джейн.

— Не собираюсь отказываться от работы, где нас вряд ли могут застрелить. Начинающему поселению в Санто нужно что-то для фермы — мы доставляем, — Мэл, казалось, не возражал, что в разговоре про груз упомянули девчачьи штучки.

— Не любит оружие, — Ривер уставилась на своё отражение в ложке. — Клинок тише, чище, полезней. Металл светится в темноте, издает звук, когда режет.

— Я надеюсь, что это не относится к нам, — Уош выглядел встревоженным.

— Извините, — Саймон быстро забрал у Ривер ложку. — Я всё ещё пытаюсь найти правильную комбинацию лекарств. Это может занять некоторое время.

— Это всё крокодил — перевозбудил её, — сказала Кейли с сожалением. — Она постоянно рассказывает жуткие вещи о смерти и обдумывании способов побега.

— Я бы тоже думал о побеге, если бы находился в той камере. Ничего плохого в мыслях, пока они остаются в голове, — Мэл доел суп и встал из-за стола.

— Дежурим посменно. Если этот зверь перевозбудил Ривер, то следим тщательней, чтобы она с ним не столкнулась лицом к лицу. Не хочется обнаружить её съеденной.

— Этого не будет, — попытался встрять Саймон.

— Ты уверен в этом, док? Кажется, твоя сестра бывает довольно непредсказуемой. Это не всегда хорошо для неё или для всех нас. Нужно быть более осторожными, вот и всё.

— Мы все будем присматривать за ней, Саймон, — Инара милостиво улыбнулась Ривер. — Несложно следить за одним человеком.

***

Во время сна они были тихими и не бродили в голове Ривер как призраки. Даже «Серенити» спала и глубоко дышала системами: один и ноль, ноль и один. Ривер поймала металлический стержень, который Саймон положил напротив двери. Стержень должен был упасть, если она попытается выйти, но у неё были ловкие пальцы, о чём все часто забывали. Бук храпел — единственный звук в тяжёлой тишине пассажирского салона.

Пассажир. Не тот, кем казался, но скользкий. Он уворачивался от неё, и его мысли были тихими как сон. Узнал её, понимал, кто она такая. Хотел денег, добычи. Хотел оставить её в коробке с крокодилом и заставить спать. Она не могла заснуть. Лежала с открытыми глазами и думала о крокодиле — его мысли в её мыслях, слова в её голове, которые ей не принадлежали, шёпот и мечты о свете солнца. Искусственное время шагало, и она теряла секунды. Искала их под кроватью и в шкафах, но так и не могла найти. Потерянные секунды, потерянное время, и ничего не оставалось. Только эхо.

Тяжёлый материал был грубым под её пальцами, и дождь давно впитался, ничего не оставив после себя. Куда делась радуга? Ловкие пальцы развязали узлы, которые мешали камере дышать, стискивая его петлёй, отрезая воздух. Ткань упала, открыв гладкое серебро, холодное как космос. Ручки и кнопки. Ни одна из них не имела значения, обманка. Ривер надавила.

Щелчок.

Из камеры потёк туман — там, где была крышка. Стекал с горы, где был снег и конденсат, делая воздух тяжёлым. Она попыталась поймать его, но он ускользал сквозь пальцы подобно секундам. Мысли перемешались в тумане. Мысли о побеге и мести и убийстве, кровь за кровь. Где он был? Больше расстояния, больше места, нужно было продолжать двигаться.

Она увидела пальцы и руки, запястья были скованы, между зубами что-то похожее на удило для лошади. Не лошадь.

Острые зубы, но нет чешуи — оно не могло быть крокодилом. Широкие плечи, мускулистые руки, бритая голова тускло отражала ночные огни «Серенити». Брюки и рубашка были чёрными на тёмном, цеплялись за его кожу ледяными когтями — всё ещё недостаточно тёплые, чтобы испариться. Он дрожал, приходя в себя от холода и возвращаясь из темноты. Эти глаза она знала по своим снам. Серебряные глаза, которые видели её даже в темноте. Она отступила, когда он вылез из камеры, всё ещё в цепях, дрожа в ночи. Существовала ли ночь в темноте, которая никогда не видела дня? Он искал свободы, его ночные глаза осматривали грузовой отсек.

— Здесь нет свободы, — прошептала она. — Только стены и тьма. Вверху, внизу. Вокруг. Кейли никогда не видела крокодила. Нельзя её есть.

Он наклонил голову и некоторое время наблюдал за ней, прежде чем повернуться к лестнице, которая вела в машинное отделение. Потихоньку, со всё ещё звенящими цепями между ног. Как колокольчики. Она провела его по коридору. Вверх и вниз. Вокруг. Она играла здесь, рядом с этим бьющимся сердцем.

Свет был таким же тусклым, как она оставила его.

Инструменты Кейли гремели в ящиках, пока Ривер искала там. Один для круглой цепи и один для квадратной.

Когда правильные формы и размеры легли в руки, она вернулась к Крокодилу.

— Это подойдет. Нестандартная конфигурация. Невозможно следовать всем правилам, — Она присела и втиснула инструмент между металлическими соединениями на его лодыжке. — Правила стареют и оседают ржавой пылью ничего. Перестают применяться, перестают иметь смысл. Не имеет значения.

Цепь с треском подалась, и Ривер сняла её, прежде чем взяться за следующую.

— Не сможешь бежать, если они отрежут тебе ноги. Не хочу, чтобы ты бежал. Хочу, чтобы ты стоял и тонул, и был хорошей рыбой.

Оковы на его запястьях поддались её ловким пальцам и обращению с инструментами. Она нацелилась на металлическую штуку у него во рту.

— Но ты не рыба. Ты крокодил с зубами и когтями.

Когда стержень вышел, Крокодил потёр челюсть, чтобы ослабить напряженные мышцы.

— Малыш, ты немного того, — его голос был низким и грубым, как будто он никогда не говорил достаточно слов, чтобы отшлифовать его до плавности.

— Рыбак рыбака видит издалека, — она улыбнулась.

— Как ты догадалась? — Он оглядел комнату, рассматривая детали и запоминая расположение инструментов.

— «Серенити» нашла нас и поглотила туда, где они не могут видеть, — Она с любовью прижала ладонь к стене корабля.

— Не то чтобы я не был рад выбраться из этого ящика, но где я, чёрт возьми?

— Не говорит на нашем языке, не знает наших правил. Крокодил пришёл издалека.

Она осторожно положила кончики пальцев ему на руку чуть выше локтя.

— Кожа теперь тёплая, больше не спит.

— У тебя есть имя?

— Ривер, — ответила она, всё ещё слегка поглаживая его руку. — А крокодила зовут Риддик.

— Я уже говорил, — он поймал её пальцы в свои — его рука полностью поглотила её. — Ты немного того.

Переговорное устройство предупреждающе буркнуло, прежде чем голос Мэла эхом разнесся по кораблю, кипя от гнева даже через электронную связь. — Доктор, пожалуйста, подойдите к мостику. У нас, кажется, проблемы.

— Это капитан? — напрягся Риддик.

— Малкольм Рейнольдс, сражался против Альянса и проиграл. Он знает, что тебя нет, — Ривер увидела, как он взглядом искал оружие. — Не будет стрелять в тебя, думает, что у тебя есть чешуя.

— Это хорошо или плохо?

Ривер пожала плечами и выглянула из машинного отделения. Со стороны мостика послышались шаги, быстрые, как танец и шумные как гром. По коридору шло оружие, человек с мыслями словно шепотки проснулся. Пришлось ждать, пока все пройдут мимо. Она повернулась к Риддику и улыбнулась, прежде чем выйти и жестом пригласить его последовать за собой.

Когда они прошмыгнули незамеченными, Ривер остановилась, чтобы прошептать:

— Хор должен практиковаться, если они хотят играть слаженно. Тенор всегда ровный, а это не дело. Но больше никого нет.

— Я оказался на корабле с психами, — тихо выругался Риддик позади нее.

— Быстро, как кошка, — она метнулась по коридору и спустилась по лестнице в грузовой отсек, скользнув вдоль стены позади массивных ящиков с цветами. Риддик едва вписался в пространство, спиной к корпусу, а грудью скользя по металлу. Она кивнула наверх. — Спрячься под подушками. Соблюдай тишину. Твой гнев делает тебя шумным.

— Как скажешь. — Он взялся за край большими руками и подтянулся наверх из узкого прохода.

Ривер выбралась в дальнем конце прохода из ящиков и вернулась к лестнице. Послышались приближающиеся шаги; оружие тоже было там. Саймон первым увидел, что она стоит возле пустой камеры.

— Ривер! Что ты наделала? — Он бросился вниз по лестнице и отчаянно посмотрел в камеру. Мэл прогремел вниз по ступенькам позади него.

— Меня вот совсем никто не слушает? Я же капитан! Разве я не предупреждал вас всех, что она может отколоть что-то вроде этого? — В возмущении Мэл положил одну руку на пистолет. — Теперь у меня тут тварюка с кучей зубов, которая бегает по кораблю. Никто не хочет объясниться?

— На самом деле, всё намного хуже, чем кажется, — сказал появившийся Чен Ва, медленно заряжая винтовку.

— Что значит «хуже»?

— Думает, как Джейн, — Ривер отодвинулась от Чен Ва. — Идёт за деньгами, чует их как гниющую плоть.

— Что-то не так с этой девушкой? — нахмурился Чен Ва.

— Много чего, кроме того, что она хочет крокодила в качестве домашнего питомца. Но дело не в этом. Твой груз бродит по моему кораблю, и я верю, что ты знаешь, как вернуть его в камеру.

Чен Ва закончил заряжать винтовку и осторожно шагнул в грузовой отсек, оглядывая комнату.

— Мой груз не крокодил. Это сбежавший преступник. Я охотился за ним по трём звездным системам, прежде чем нашёл на Персефоне. Не уверен, скольких людей он убил… может быть, сотни. Вероятно, больше.

— Ещё один хренов охотник за головами, — Джейн подозрительно посмотрел на мужчину, прежде чем обратить своё внимание на грузовой отсек.

— Вы хотите сказать мне, что на моем корабле есть осужденный убийца? Да ёбушки-воробушки, Кейли!

— Я не знала, Кэп, клянусь! Он мне сказал, что это крокодил! — Кейли выглядела так, будто сейчас расплачется.

— Почему бы тебе и твоей команде не вернуться на мостик? Я всё улажу, — Чен Ва заглянул в камеру. — Если тебе повезет, он не будет ждать тебя там.

— Я ни за что не спрячусь и не рискну, чтобы ты проделал дыру в корпусе моего корабля. Зои, возьми правый помост, нам нужен вид сверху. Джейн, на тебе грузовой шлюз. Я хочу, чтобы то, что было в этой камере, туда и вернулось.

Мэл вытащил пистолет из кобуры, медленно отступая, чтобы проверить пространство позади себя.

— Возвращайтесь на мостик, капитан Рейнольдс. Я всё улажу, — Чен Ва приблизился к Ривер. — Я обучен отслеживать этих монстров, поэтому позвольте мне сделать свою работу.

— Это здраво, Мэл. Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы позволить парню с большим пистолетом сделать всю работу, — нервно огляделся Уош.

— В этом есть рациональное зерно, сэр, — Зои остановилась на полпути через центральный помост. — Ничего не вижу.

— Он не мог далеко уйти, капитан. Чтобы полностью восстановить мобильность после крио сна, нужен примерно час. Даю вам слово, что не буду вредить вашему грузу или вашему кораблю, — заверил всех Чен Ва.

— Мне это не нравится, — сердито возразил Мэл.

— Не глупите. Вы беспокоитесь о безопасности своей команды, а я буду беспокоиться о своём пленнике.

Лицо Мэла приобрело необычный оттенок красного, и он выругался себе под нос, прежде чем сунуть пистолет обратно в кобуру.

— Все на мостик! Маленькой смотрительницы зоопарка это тоже касается.

Ривер кивнула, глядя вниз, чтобы не выглядеть угрожающе, и последовала за Саймоном и другими. Она повернулась, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на грузовой отсек.

— Ривер?

— Крокодил слушает, Саймон. Вот увидишь, — Она улыбнулась этой мысли, прежде чем за ней закрылась дверь.

Они поспешили к мостику и увидели, как Мэл ходил взад-вперед, и выглядел так, будто был готов взорваться. Когда Ривер вошла, то поняла, что он изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не задушить её.

— Я вот думаю, стоит ли спросить — чем, чёрт возьми, она думала? — потребовал он, не прерывая своей ходьбы туда-сюда.

— Я уверен — она просто хотела питомца, — услужливо предложил Уош. — Кто из нас не хотел крокодильчика?

— Мне кажется, если Ривер знала, что это мальчик, то, возможно, она знала, что это не крокодил.

Джейн нахмурился, когда все повернулись и уставились на него.

— Что? Мне уже нельзя ничего логичного сказать?

— Это так неожиданно, — Уош крутанулся на кресле. — Подождите секунду. Я единственный, кто заметил, что здесь нет Инары? Кто-то забыл рассказать ей о том, что у нас убийца-психопат бегает по кораблю?

— Она будет в безопасности в челноке, верно, сэр? — нахмурившийся лоб Зои противоречил её голосу.

— При условии, что не откроет дверь незнакомцу, — Мэл, казалось, подумал об этом. — Отправь ей сообщение. Так мы не выдадим, что её с нами нет.

Уош повернулся к консоли и включил правый экран.

— Инара? Ты там? Тебе нужно закрыть дверь. Инара? — Они могли видеть, как она неподвижно сидела на краю своей кровати, не поворачиваясь к экрану, чтобы отреагировать на сообщение. Кайли побледнела.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что она там не одна?

***

Инара держала спину и плечи прямо, сидя на краю кровати. Человек, стоявший у дальней стены, мог наблюдать за ней и за дверью челнока одновременно. Она слышала голос Уоша и видела его лицо краем глаза.

Облегчение придало ей возможность дышать. Теперь они будут знать, что ее поймат тот, кто должен был быть большой рептилией. Ещё один вгляд в серебряные глаза мужчины — она не была уверена, что Чен Ва солгал об этом.

— Ты можешь расслабиться, я тебе не угроза, — Инара придала голосу мягкости и соблазна, используя свои навыки и умения, чтобы успокоить его. — Как тебя зовут?

— Риддик.

Одно слово не дало ей много информации, и не было никаких изменений в поведении Риддика — ничего, указывающего на то, что она как-то повлияла на него. Он подозрительно покосился на сообщение, но держался вне зоны досягаемости её передатчика.

— Челнок недалеко летает, а мы на расстоянии нескольких дней пути от обитаемых миров, — сказала она, продолжая разговор.

— Не хочу бежать, — низкий голос соответствовал пугающей массе его тела.

— Также тупик. Они найдут тебя здесь. Разве не было бы проще и безопаснее узнать, нельзя ли достичь компромисса с капитаном Рейнольдсом? — Она надеялась, что Мэл тоже её услышит, но экран замолчал и потух.

— Малькольм Рейнольдс, сражался против Альянса и проиграл.

Это, казалось, забавляло его по какой-то причине, если судить по мелькнувшей на губах улыбке.

Инара похолодела.

— Тебя послал Альянс? Ты один из их убийц?

— Я ни на кого не работаю, — он окинул взглядом комнату, словно в первый раз заметил обстановку. — А ты?

— Я зарегистрированная Компаньонка.

— Компаньонка, — повторил он.

Она не могла представить, чтобы кто-то не знал, кто такие Компаньонки, поэтому предположила, что ему было интересно, как она связана с «Серенити».

— Между капитаном Рейнольдсом и мной есть дружеское соглашение. Я арендую челнок, нахожу клиентов в городах, где у «Серенити» есть дела, и приношу немного дополнительных денег для корабля и команды.

Это, казалось, не прояснило замешательство Риддика — лишь усилило его. Но также давало дополнительное время на её спасение.

— Что именно непонятно?

Он отошел от двери, чтобы разглядеть её духи.

— Шелковые простыни, ладан. Ты типа шлюха? — В его голосе не было никакого осуждения и, несмотря на грубое название её профессии, Инара могла сказать одно — он выглядел всего лишь озадаченным.

— Я предпочитаю Компаньонка. Я годами обучалась в самой престижной школе, и очень востребована благодаря своим навыкам.

Риддик понюхал ароматическую палочку.

— В какой испорченной Вселенной я проснулся?

— Я… не понимаю?

— Как капитан Рейнольдс удерживает тебя на этом ржавом ведре? Такая женщина как ты может быть с кем угодно.

— Так можно подумать, да, — она посмотрела на руки, чтобы он не видел, как она относится к ситуации. — Это взаимовыгодное соглашение.

Он внимательно разглядывал её какое-то время своими глазами из жидкого серебра.

— Ты любишь его.

— Это смешно. Я вообще-то скоро собираюсь покинуть корабль, — протест вышел автоматически, но Инара даже сама слышала, насколько неубедительно звучал её голос.

— Зачем? — он приблизился, и эта близость начинала нервировать.

— Пришло время двигаться дальше. Личные причины. А ты? Ты, должно быть, не из этой системы, если никогда не слышал о Компаньонках.

— Долго был на дне, — Риддик пожал плечами и продолжил бродить, касаясь шёлковых и атласных тканей с большей нежностью, чем от него можно было ожидать.

— А теперь? Что ты собираешься делать сейчас?

Его улыбка была загадочной и пугающей, прежде чем он отвернулся и снова проверил дверь.

— В какой-то момент мужчина войдет в эту дверь с пистолетом. Подумай головой и веди себя естественно, или думать будет нечем.

— Ты собираешься убить его?

— Я его или он меня. Но я не вернусь в камеру.

Она напряглась, услышав шаги снаружи челнока, и тяжело сглотнула, когда Риддик знаком указал ей замереть. Для мужчины его комплекции было удивительно, как хорошо он исчез в тени, из которой был виден только блеск его глаз. Дверь открылась, и у Инары перехватило дыхание.

Дуло винтовки прошло через дверной проем. Оружие держал пассажир, которого они подобрали на Персефоне.

— Приветствую, мистер Чен. Что я могу сделать для вас? — Она заставила себя широко улыбнуться.

— Видели что-нибудь необычное? — Чен Ва был ростом чуть выше шести футов, с глазами змеи. Он начал медленно обходить комнату.

— Ничего такого.

— Ничего? — Его голос был холодным и недоверчивым. На полпути по комнате он остановился, чтобы вдохнуть запах её духов и обернуться с расчетливой улыбкой. — Я так и думал, что вы, возможно, одна из этих модных шлюх.

— Я смотрю, это слово в последнее время популярно.

Чен Ва описал в воздухе полукруг пистолетом и опустил его вниз.

— А я вот думал, что это будет просто стандартная тюремная поездка. Но вот нашел ещё одну награду и законопослушную Компаньонку. Всё, что осталось — избавиться от надоедливого капитана, и вот у меня уже собственный корабль.

Инара изо всех сил старалась не показать лицом тревогу, но Чен Ва выглядел слишком самодовольным, чтобы в его намерениях было что-то хорошее. Она стиснула в кулаках юбку и старалась не смотреть в сторону Риддика.

— Вообразите мое удивление, когда я обнаружил Ривер Тэм на этом корабле. Вы хоть знаете, сколько Альянс заплатит за эту маленькую девочку? Она стоит столько же, сколько Риддик, и её будет легче доставить.

— Она не так проста — на этот раз Инара по-настоящему улыбнулась. — Капитан Рейнольдс тоже не так прост.

Чен Ва слегка похлопал по винтовке.

— Для меня всё просто. Посиди тут спокойно, красивая шлюшка. Я вернусь за тобой.

— Ты поймешь, если я не буду молчать.

Он усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Лёгким путем или трудным, на твой выбор.

— Не стоит так говорить с дамой, — голос Риддика был низким и угрожающим, когда он вышел из тени. Прежде чем Чен Ва успел вскинуть винтовку, что-то металлическое взлетело в воздух и врезалось ему в шею. Кровь потекла по рукам, когда он пытался вытащить то, что застряло, задыхаясь от наполнявшей горло крови. Мгновение — и Риддик появился перед ним, свернув шею с тошнотворным звуком, а затем забрав винтовку.

Инара сидела, боясь пошевелиться, хотя знала, что на её лице и одежде была кровь. Она оцепенело наблюдала, как Риддик осторожно положил винтовку на кровать рядом, и внутри неё всё кричало взять оружие. Инара почти убедила себя, что должна это сделать, когда Риддик подошел к ней.

— Вот, — он протянул тряпочку и одну из её маленьких чаш; она увидела там воду.

— Я в порядке, спасибо, — голос дрогнул от смущения.

— Ну да, сидеть, покрытой кровью этого ублюдка, конечно в порядке.

Медленно и аккуратно, словно имея дело с диким животным вместо обученной Компаньонки, он взял её руку, чтобы вытереть кровь. Получилось неплохо, несмотря на лёгкую неуклюжесть и излишнюю грубость. У неё было смутное предположение — наверное, дело он хотел убрать кровь, а не в том, что она запачкалась.

— Ты делал это раньше?

— Да, убил достаточно людей.

— Я имею в виду… это, — она кивнула на руку, и его довольно неловкие попытки смыть кровь.

Аккуратно она забрала у него тряпку и миску. По крайней мере, так у неё останется немного кожи, когда вся кровь будет смыта.

— О. Не могу сказать, что да, — голос Риддика звучал более хрипло, чем раньше, и он старался не встречаться с ней взглядом.

— Всё хорошо, — Инара почувствовала, как напряжение ослабло в мышцах, решив — вряд ли он собирался её убить.

— Тебе это нравится? Быть тем, кем ты являешься.

— Компаньонкой? Это достойная профессия, вне времени. Не всем женщинам позволено получать такое же уважение, какое получает Компаньонка. Мы выбираем наших клиентов, и к нам хорошо относятся.

Она на мгновение потеряла нить разговора, пытаясь смыть кровь с лица и горла, не размазывая макияж.

— Вы все немного того на этом корабле.

— Этот мир тоже того, надо приспосабливаться. Они все хорошие люди — каждый из них, — и они стали мне семьёй.

Это заставило его задуматься, и она не удивилась, когда Риддик сменил тему.

— Девушка, Ривер. Какова её история?

— Мы не очень много знаем о том, что с ней случилось. Альянс выставил награду за неё и её брата, почему — не понятно.

— Ты очень хорошо умеешь лгать, — Риддик посмотрел на неё серебряными глазами.

— Но ты же понимаешь, почему.

Он кивнул.

— Не заинтересован в твоих секретах, просто выйду на следующей остановке.

— Я уверена, что это всех устроит.

Дверь челнока распахнулась, и Мэл влетел внутрь с пистолетом в руке. Риддик мгновенно нацелил винтовку ему в грудь, и они посмотрели друг на друга, как быки на арене. Зои и Джейн топтались на пороге на случай, если что-то выйдет из-под контроля, а позади них Инара услышала шёпот остальных.

— Отпусти её и, возможно, останешься жив, — приказал Мэл.

— Положи пистолет, и мы поговорим.

Мэл заметил мёртвое тело Чен Ва и покачал головой.

— Это не так работает, здоровяк. Мой корабль, мои правила.

Инара встала между двумя мужчинами, боясь, что она и остальная часть команды попадут в перекрестный огонь, если кто-то из них начнёт стрелять. — Не валяй дурака, Мэл. Нет никакого смысла в расстреле людей. Постарайся быть разумным. Всё, чего хочет Риддик, — это безопасную доставку в следующий порт.

— Ты уже знаешь его имя? — Уош выглянул в дверной проём челнока. — Мы что-то пропустили? Это день «Будьте добры к серийному убийце»?

— Он не пытался убить никого из нас, — настаивала Инара. — Пока.

— Будете продолжать держать пистолет направленным на меня, и я могу передумать, — прорычал Риддик.

— Не могли бы вы попытаться найти ненасильственное решение до того, как начнёте стрелять? Это мой челнок, и я бы предпочла, чтобы он остался в целости и сохранности. — Она сцепилась с Мэлом взглядами, отказываясь пугаться. Тот нахмурился.

— Может, если он вернется в камеру, где находился, я, возможно, обязуюсь не делать в нём лишнюю дыру.

— Этому не бывать, — Риддик крепче сжал ружьё.

— Тогда, похоже, у нас небольшая проблема.

Патовая ситуация начинала выглядеть так, будто могла продолжаться бесконечно, пока в дверной проём не вошла Ривер и не осмотрела место происшествия.

— Ты не сможешь застрелить его позже, если ты застрелишь его сейчас.

— Док! — проревел Мэл. — Я думал, что дал чёткое указание держать её на мостике!

— Прости, она сбежала от меня, — Саймон выглядел более обеспокоенным из-за близости Ривер к оружию, чем из-за гнева Мэла.

— Кто-нибудь ещё заметил, что у неё есть привычка делать это? — разочарованно выругался Мэл и снова сосредоточился на Риддике. — У меня нет веских причин убивать тебя, но я не могу разрешить осужденным убийцам бродить по моему кораблю.

— Ты разрешаешь Джейну, — прокомментировала Ривер, глядя на мёртвое тело.

— Эй! — сказал Джейн. — Я не считаюсь! Меня много раз судили, но в тюрячке-то я никогда не бывал.

— Джейн — часть моей команды. А он — нет, — Мэл кивнул в сторону Риддика.

— Не хочет быть. Хочет свободы и открытого пространства, и больше никаких цепей. — Ривер взглянула на Мэл блестящими глазами. — Крокодил мечтает о солнце и море и запахе дождя. Не убьёт тебя, если не нужно, не ищет в этом никакой славы, не любит вкус крови, даже утопленный в мяте.

Мэл поочерёдно перевёл взгляд с Инары на Риддика; он поиграл желваками, нахмурившись сильнее. Одним плавным движением он заткнул пистолет за пояс и сложил руки.

— Ты сойдёшь на следующей остановке, а до тех пор будешь полезным. Начнёшь с того, что избавишься от этого тела. Если это не понятно — у нас будут проблемы, а если понятно — я не буду ссориться с тобой.

— Справедливо, — Риддик опустил винтовку.

— У тебя есть какие-то навыки, кроме как убийства людей?

— Я быстро учусь.

Кейли выглянула из-за крепкого плеча Джейна с выражением отвращения и раздражения.

— Ты убил его одним из моих поворотных шкворневых ключей? Это обогащенная углеродистая сталь, знаешь ли. Теперь мне его отмывать.


	2. Нью Эйдж фокстрот

Саймон нашел Ривер в её любимом месте на помосте, длинные волосы свисали сквозь щели в металле, одна рука танцувала в воздухе. Он опустился на колени рядом и нежно погладил её по голове.

— Ривер, не дёргайся.

Она не отреагировала на иглу, но это не было удивительным; она никогда не реагировала. Интересно, не потому ли что она слишком привыкла к уколам и осмотрам?

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Она посмотрела на него сквозь растопыренные пальцы.

— Лекарства заставляют корабль крутиться, а затем я сплю. Не устала, но сплю.

— Сонливость — нормальная реакция.

— Капитан всё ещё злится на тебя, не понимает, почему я выпустила крокодила, — она перевернулась и уставилась на грузовой отсек, где Джейн и их новый пассажир переставляли ящики, чтобы освободить место. Пленник по имени Риддик смастерил пару чёрных очков, к которым все привыкли за последнюю неделю. Саймон видел его глаза, и они отличались от всего, что он когда-либо встречал.

— Если бы это был настоящий крокодил, ты была бы в опасности.

Она посмотрела на него и скорчила гримасу.

— Знала, что это не так, Саймон. Слышала, как он шепчет.

Он отвел взгляд, когда понял, что Риддик следит за ними снизу.

— Ривер. Скажи, почему ты его не боишься.

— Не клала его в камеру, не выбрасывала с мусором. Нет причин желать моей крови на зубах. Рыбак рыбака видит издалека.

— Ривер, послушай меня, это опасный человек, и мне нужно, чтобы ты была очень осторожна с ним. Саймон смахнул волосы с глаз и нежно улыбнулся, ведь Ривер явно не понимала очевидного факта — серийным убийцам не всегда нужна причина. — Ты обещаешь мне, что будешь осторожна?

— Не нужно обещаний, нужна правда. — ресницы Ривер затрепетали, и она свернулась калачиком на боку. — Слишком много ночи. Не вижу сквозь темноту.

Саймон вернул шприц в свою аптечку, убедившись, что игла надежно закрыта и не будет болтаться пока он идёт. На Ариэль он никогда не думал о хранении игл. После того как кто-то воспользовался шприцем, всегда можно было получить другой, и он никогда не спрашивал, откуда они появлялись.

Звук сапог по металлу застал Саймона врасплох, и он поднял голову, чтобы увидеть Риддика, поднимающего Ривер с помоста.

— Оставь её!

Риддик не ответил, просто крепче прижал Ривер к груди и зашагал прочь.

— Куда ты её несёшь? — Саймон последовал за ним.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы она спала здесь? — Риддик спросил через плечо. — Если перевернётся во сне, то упадёт.

— Я могу позаботиться о ней.

Риддик остановился у подножия лестницы и повернулся к Саймону.

— Никогда не говорил, что не можешь, но Капитан сказал, что я должен быть полезным. Её комната?

— Справа, — Саймон моргнул, не зная, что делать, кроме как пойти следом. Он проследил, как Риддик отнёс Ривер в каюту и положил на кровать. Она ни разу не пошевелилась и не подала другой знак того, что знала, что её переместили. Он наклонился и разровнял её волосы с неожиданной нежностью, прежде чем повернуться и уйти, наконец, позволив Саймону присесть рядом.

— Ей всего семнадцать, знаешь?

Риддик остановился в дверях и оглянулся через плечо.

— Ты говоришь так, будто это что-то значит.

— Ты… я не знаю, каковы твои намерения.

Челюсть Риддика заметно напряглась, и даже если его глаза были скрыты, в его манере держаться безошибочно проявилась враждебность.

— В другое время и в другом месте я бы вскрыл твоё нутро за меньшее, чем ты только что сказал.

— Что я сказал? — спросил Саймон, прекрасно зная, на что намекал, но решил — притвориться невежей внезапно не помешает, чтобы выжить.

— У меня нет никаких дел с твоей сестрой, кроме того, что она выпустила меня из той камеры. Я плачу по своим долгам — хорошим и плохим. Запомни это.

Он вышел из комнаты, и стук его ботинок вскоре затих.

Саймон глубоко вздохнул, глядя на сестру и думая, сможет ли он когда-нибудь понять её. Он хотел верить, что она выпустила Риддика из крио-камеры не только любопытства ради; может быть, она почувствовала или поняла, что он не так опасен, как казался, или как говорили древние сообщения.

Уош проследил историю нового пассажира, вступив в контакт с мистером Юниверсом; тот видел каждое сообщение, каждую передачу, которая прошла через территорию Альянса и, может, дальше. Связь между соседними звёздными системами была в лучшем случае редкой и оповещение об одном сбежавшем заключенном будет выделяться. Мистер Юниверс сказал, что этот Риддик разыскивался более чем за полдюжины убийств и за побег из нескольких тюрем строгого режима.

Сколько людей он убил, точно было неизвестно.

Из-за цены за его голову Джейн ходил с выпученными глазами и ворчал за спиной Мэла. Саймон догадывался, что, если бы Мэл нашёл способ получить награду, не отправляясь в Альянс или не вылетая из системы, он бы сдал Риддика. Работа без проблем с законом попадалась всё реже и труднее давалась, так что они все нуждались в деньгах.

Он остался с Ривер, которая проспала большую часть дня. Эти пустые дни путешествий в глубоком космосе были мирным и спокойным временем в противоположность их работе. Они давали время подумать. Почему-то на ум пришли необычные глаза их пассажира. Было что-то смутно знакомое в них. Саймон слышал о процедуре химического покрытия сетчатки, но считал её мифом.

Каждый вопрос, казалось, приводил к большему количеству вопросов, и Саймон задумался, возможно ли кому-то без секретов ступить на борт «Серенити». Всё ещё погруженный в свои мысли, он почти пропустил время обеда.

— Никаких секретов, — пробормотала Ривер, проснувшись, когда эффект лекарства исчез точно по расписанию.

— Ривер, пора обедать, — он нежно погладил её руку и улыбнулся, когда она открыла глаза.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо, — ответила она, подавляя зевок.

— Думаю, лекарство помогает.

Она села и свесила с кровати ноги.

— Нельзя отменить то, что они сделали, или залатать швы в моём мозге. Никогда не буду нормальной девочкой с духами и кружевами на щиколотках.

Она пошевелила пальцами ног и улыбнулась.

— С тобой всё будет хорошо, Ривер. Обещаю.

Он держал руку на её пояснице, когда они шли на кухню. Ей дважды удавалось ускользнуть от него, и он начинал задаваться вопросом, мог ли он вообще её контролировать. Когда они пришли, остальные члены экипажа уже были на кухне, а Мэл и Инара снова спорили.

— Ты позволил тому охотнику за головами сидеть за нашим столом, — настаивала Инара.

— Он был пассажиром, который заплатил, а не заключенным-убийцей в бегах, — Мэл попытался обойти её, но она просто последовала за ним.

— Это смешно. Он не единственный на этом корабле, кто убивал людей, и ты это знаешь. По крайней мере, ты мог бы просто поступить как порядочный человек.

— Не ищи порядочности там, где её нет. Но вроде как знать, чего хотят мужчины — часть твоей работы? — Мэл снова обошел её и занял своё место. — Если ты беспокоишься о здоровье и комфорте сбежавшего убийцы, ты всегда можешь пообедать в своём челноке.

Ривер хихикнула и ткнула Саймона.

— Крокодил укусит, говорила же.

Он не был точно уверен, что она имела в виду, как обычно, и провёл её к своему месту за столом. Ривер внимательно изучила посуду, прежде чем взять что-то и ткнуть свою еду.

— Знаешь, Мэл, Нара может что-то предпринять, — сказал Джейн с полным ртом.

— Ай, и ты туда же!

— Единственное время, когда мы не приглядываем за ним, это когда мы все здесь едим. Это не самый умный план, если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

Мэл задумался на мгновение, глядя в промежуток между Джейн и Инарой с раздраженным выражением лица.

— Я думаю, он прав. Он может натворить разного у нас за спинами.

Инара едва улыбнулась и покинула помещение, шурша шёлковой юбкой; её тапочки были совершенно бесшумны, соприкасаясь с металлическим полом.

— Мы влетели в какую-то альтернативную Вселенную, где Джейн прав? — Уош огляделся, изображая преувеличенное беспокойство.

— Думает, как крокодил, хотя он медведь. Когти и зубы — всё равно, разница только в том, что есть мех. — Ривер наколола кусок картофеля на вилку и подняла, чтобы рассмотреть. — Знает оружие, ружья и ножи. Крокодил воевал как Мэл. Потерпел поражение в схватке в долине, а сейчас бежит. Всегда бежит.

Джейн чуть не подавился.

— Она говорит, что этот Риддик — повстанец?

— Джейн, во Вселенной много войн. Может, это даже было в другой звездной системе.

Зои осторожно посмотрела на Мэла.

— Сделали его монстром, как только война была закончена и спрятана в пыли. У него не было корабля, который мог бы его спасти. — Ривер откусила картофель от своей вилки и медленно пережевала его. — Нужно быть добрее к крокодилу, Мэл. Уже не долго осталось. Скоро увидишь и зубы, и чешую. Когда посмотришь в зеркало.

— Только я думаю, что она говорит всё более страшные вещи вместо странных? — прошептал Уош.

— Может быть. Ривер, дорогая, тебе нравится тушёное мясо? — натянуто улыбаясь, Зои подтолкнула тарелку с бисквитами к Ривер.

Комната погрузилась в неловкое молчание, нарушаемое только чавканьем Джейна и металлическим стуком вилок о керамику. Бук, казалось, медитировал, сосредоточенно глядя на Библию перед собой. Невозможно было не слышать стук тяжёлых ботинок в коридоре, который вёл на кухню, но все пытались притвориться, что ничего не произошло, когда Инара привела Риддика.

— Запасной стул немного шатается, поэтому будь осторожен. Пожалуйста, присоединяйся к нам.

Когда Риддик не захотел сесть, улыбка Инары натянулась, но она подошла к своему стулу. Для такого большого человека Риддик был на удивление быстр — он протянул руку, чтобы отодвинуть стул от стола для неё. У Мэла дёрнулась щека, но он ничего не сказал.

— Спасибо. Боюсь, этикет на этом корабле практически не существует, — Инара изящно села. Риддик не ответил, лишь подошёл к пустому стулу. Еда передавалась медленно, и Инара единолично следила за тем, чтобы тарелки дошли до Риддика.

Внезапно Мэл сказал:

— Прояви уважение, если ты планируешь есть за этим столом. Я предпочитаю смотреть людям в глаза.

Риддик медленно поднял очки на лоб, встречаясь серебряными глазами с глазами Мэла.

— Говорю же — классно смотрится, — сказал Джейн в свою миску.

— Поделишься, откуда у тебя эти глаза? — Мэл перестал есть, вращая в пальцах кусочек хлеба туда-сюда.

— Зависит от того, кто спрашивает, — ответил Риддик.

— Это химический блеск, не так ли? — Саймон поднял взгляд от своего супа, избегая смотреть и на Мэла, и на Риддика. — Я думал, что это просто сказка, чтобы напугать первогодок. Процедура незаконна, менее одного процента операций успешны. Большинство людей остаются слепыми или умирают от инфекции.

— Что за причина может сподвигнуть человека добровольно хотеть такое с собой сделать? — Джейн посмотрел на Риддика с новым интересом.

— Я слышал, что это позволяет видеть в темноте. — Саймон наконец посмотрел на Риддика и не увидел видимых эмоций на его лице. — Химическое покрытие на сетчатке повышает чувствительность к свету. Предполагаю, поэтому ты носишь очки.

— Это больно? — Спросил Джейн.

Риддик наконец заговорил.

— Неприятно.

— Крокодил помнит солнце на лице. Сейчас его не видно, очень давно его не видел. Нужно спрятаться в темноте, радуги больше нет, — Ривер широко улыбнулась и провела ложкой вдоль воображаемой радуги. Её слова, казалось, не беспокоили Риддика — он продолжал есть.

— Почему ты это сделал? — застенчиво спросила Кейли.

— Нет помех от солнечного света, — Риддик пожал плечами, не удосужившись оторвать взгляд от своей еды. — Оставаться в живых намного легче, когда ты видишь, кто пытается тебя убить.

— Это было больно? Я имею в виду, это должно было быть больно… когда кто-то что-то делает с твоими глазами. Кейли посмотрела вокруг стола, ища поддержки. — Разве не все думают, что это было больно?

— Неприятно, — повторил Риддик с почти ровным отрешением.

— Наверное, полезно иметь такие глаза-то, — Мэл, наконец, откусил от куска хлеба, медленно жуя и не сводя глаз с Риддика. — Держу пари, так легче убивать людей.

— Мэл, — Инара посмотрела на него.

— Я единственный на этом корабле не забыл, кто он? Вы все видели сообщение. Откуда мы знаем, что он не убьет нас во сне?

— Спроси её, — Риддик посмотрел прямо на Ривер. — Давай. Спроси её, собираюсь ли я убить кого-нибудь из вас.

— Зачем мне это делать? — глаза Мэла сузились.

— Она медиум. Только не говорите мне, что не заметили? Следует обращать больше внимания на то, что она говорит, может, научитесь чему-то. — Риддик допил свой суп и плавно положил ложку в миску.

— Тебе не кажется это страшным? Что она в твоей голове, — Джейн слегка вздрогнул.

Риддик не ответил на вопрос, всё ещё наблюдая, как Ривер гоняла морковку по кругу в своей тарелке. Остальная часть команды по очереди смотрела друг на друга, молчала, а вопросы, которые не были высказаны вслух, словно висели в воздухе между ними.

— Не хочет, чтобы я видела тьму, — Ривер пристально смотрела в свою тарелку. — Не хочет, чтобы я видела её, не хочет, чтобы я вообще смотрела. Так много крови. Саймон, она везде.

— Ривер? — Саймон положил руку ей на плечо.

— Уходи, — приказал Мэл Риддику, вставая. — Я не позволю тебе наполнить её голову злом, которое ты сделал. — Риддик встал без протеста и вышел из комнаты, его ботинки звучали в коридоре почти до тех пор, пока он не достиг грузового отсека.

— Ривер, дорогая. Ты в порядке? — Зои протянула руку, чтобы коснуться Ривер.

— Ты собираешься спросить, что она видела? — слишком громко прошептал Мэлу Джейн. — Может быть, это была наша кровь. Было бы классно получить предупреждение.

— Трудно понять, чья это кровь, если сообщение вообще что-нибудь да значит. Я знаю, что ему не место на этом корабле. И я очень хочу избавиться от него, — Мэл забрал свою посуду, чтобы отнести на кухню. — Мы будем на Санто через пару дней, может быть, раньше. Двери ночью лучше закрывать.

— Мэл, он не пытался навредить кому-либо из нас. Тебе не кажется, что ты перестраховываешься? — попыталась добиться понимания Инара.

Мэл прислонился к спинке стула, сжав челюсти, и уставился на нее.

— Я помню, как ты говорила, что не играешь в любимчиков на этом корабле. Это было частью сделки, не так ли? Может повлиять на наше соглашение, если это изменилось.

Инача очень медленно встала, её тёмные глаза сверкали в гневе.

— Ничего не изменилось.

— Сбежавший убийца придержал для тебя стул, и ты уже защищаешь его. Хотя для любого очевидно, что он опасен. Прости за то, подумал — может, ты его хочешь для чего-то ещё, кроме хороших манер, — Мэл продолжал подначивать её, тоже явно в гневе.

— Этот сбежавший убийца проявил ко мне больше уважения, чем ты когда-либо, Малкольм Рейнольдс. Соглашение было для тебя и твоей команды. Я не давала никаких условий относительно пассажиров на этом корабле.

— Не уверен, что из этого смешнее. То, что ты думаешь, что я тебя не уважаю, или то, что ты позволила ему прикоснуться к тебе, — Мэл выпрямился и скрестил руки, холодно глядя на Инару. — Я буду рад избавиться от таких, как ты. От вас ничего, кроме неприятностей для меня и моей команды. — Он отправился на мостик, покинув помещение в ошеломляющей тишине.

— Я никогда не была в ней, — тихо сказала Инара, когда он ушёл, отворачиваясь от остальных.

Кейли быстро подошла к Инаре.

— Кэп не это имел в виду, Инара. Он просто устал. Ты знаешь, какой он от долгих перелётов.

— Отчасти он был прав, — улыбка Инары была слабой и напряженной. — Я ухожу. Он вас любит, поэтому не сказал, что я намерена покинуть «Серенити» в Нью-Мельбурне. Извините, что не рассказала вам раньше.

Кейли выглядела потрясенной.

— Это из-за Кэпа?

— Нет, конечно, нет. Мне просто пора двигаться дальше.

Инара крепко обняла Кейли, погладив по голове.

— И это очень трудное для меня решение. Я буду ужасно скучать по всем вам.

— И мы будем скучать по тебе, Инара, — Зои придвинулась к Уошу.

— Кто ещё будет пытаться нас воспитывать и напоминать, как пользоваться этими чудными штуками, которые называются вилки? — это явно была шутка, но даже Уош, казалось, искренне расстроился.

Джейн нахмурился и уставился на Инару.

— Это что за работа такая, раз он может оплатить твои услуги, Нара?

Она терпеливо вздохнула и осторожно похлопала его по руке.

— Он спас мне жизнь, Джейн.

— Чёрт, я спасал тебе жизнь кучу раз. Ты никогда, — остановился он, увидев, как другие заулыбались. — О, так Кэп был прав насчет того, что ты уходишь, а не того, что ты…

— Именно.

— Ладно. Не хочу оказаться не при делах… если есть шанс.

— Не в этой жизни. — Инара улыбнулась им всем. — Если вы не возражаете, я собираюсь вернуться в челнок. Думаю, пришло время собрать вещи.

Когда Инара ушла, Кейли села и удрученно уставилась на стол.

— Это ужасно. Что мы теперь будем делать? Мы должны убедить её остаться и дать Кэпу ещё один шанс. Вы же знаете — он на самом деле не хочет, чтобы она покинула корабль. Вы все видели, как он на неё смотрит!

— Может быть, для неё просто пришло время уйти. С ней всё будет хорошо, Кейли. Для зарегистрированных Компаньонок нет проблем найти работу, — заверила её Зои, вставая из-за стола.

— В Нью-Мельбурне? Там нет ничего, кроме рыбы.

— И много людей проезжают транзитом. Там наверняка будет корабль, направляющийся к Ядру. — Зои оглядела стол. — Так, всем прибраться, и давайте вернёмся к работе.

Саймон держался Ривер, пока они все собирали пустые тарелки и миски. У неё была привычка забывать, что она делала на полпути, и бросать дело незаконченным. Так он, по крайней мере, мог быть рядом с Ривер, ненавязчиво напоминая о том, что она делала до того, как что-то отвлекло её внимание. Взгляд Ривер был направлен вдаль — это означало, что её разум был где-то далеко, поэтому Саймону пришлось приложить дополнительные усилия, чтобы она не роняла посуду.

— Он причинил ей боль, Саймон, — сказала она, вытирая кружку.

— Я уверен, что она к этому уже привыкла.

Когда Ривер закончила, он забрал кружку и положил в ящик для посуды.

— Боится, что оттолкнул её, но не знает, как удержать.

Кейли закончила вытирать свою кружку и поставила рядом с кружкой Ривер.

— Не думаю, что кто-то из нас вообще знает, как это сделать, иначе Инара бы нас так просто не кинула.

— Я уверен, что дело не в нас. Ну, не лично в нас, — Уош посмотрел в сторону мостика. — Как вы думаете, Мэл действительно верит, что она… ну, знаете… с большим, страшным, лысым парнем? Или они просто в очередной раз погрызлись?

— Кажется, он очень чем-то раздражён. Может быть, потому что она уходит, а может быть, почему-то ещё, — задумчиво ответила Зои, уложив остальные утварь. — Лучше оставить его в покое. Капитан сам разберется.

— До или после того, как превратит это место в чёртов ад? — Джейн помахал вилками, тоже убирая их. — Что-то не хочется, чтобы он на меня своё раздражение вымещал.

— Кто-нибудь спросил Инару, что случилось в её челноке? — голос Бука раздался очень неожиданно — они все забыли, что он всё ещё был в комнате.

— Плохой парень убил другого плохого парня. Слава богу, только у одного из них были волосы, иначе мы бы их не отличили друг от друга, — Уош выхватил последнее печенье, прежде чем Зои его спрятала.

— Не думаю, что есть другие причины, Пастор, — сказала Зои.

— Инара никогда не была неразумной или глупой женщиной. Если она считает, что этот мужчина достоин дружбы, то на это должна быть причина.

— Может быть, она просто милая и всё такое, — услужливо предложила Кейли.

— Возможно, она пытается спасти наши головы, — заметил Джейн, как всегда радостно намекая на насилие. — Может, она вся такая милая, все эти женской хитрости использует, чтобы отвлечь его. Контракт с дьяволом, все дела.

— Быть милым с опасным преступником никогда не повредит, может, он решит не перерезать нам горло, — Уош вновь глянул в сторону мостика, явно внутренне смиряясь с мыслью, что ему там быть вместе с Капитаном в таком состоянии. — С другой стороны, если что-то важное произошло, разве Инара не сказала бы нам?

— Может быть, он угрожал ей? — Джейн потрогал свой нож.

— Джейн, — Зои покачала головой. — На этом корабле убийств не будет.

— Я могу его завалить, Зои. Ты знаешь, что я могу…

— Не стоит умирать, только чтобы угодить капитану. Пастор прав — есть смысл докопаться до истины. У нас ещё два дня, лучше пусть все ведут себя тихо и не лезут куда не надо. — Зои выставила ладонь, предвосхищая возражения. — У всех нас есть дела, не так ли?

Они вышли из столовой и направились каждый по своим местам. Джейн продолжал ворчать про всё и ничего, а Кейли объявила, что собирается увидеться с Инарой. Так как никому не требовалась срочная врачебная помощь, Саймон вернулся в медицинский отсек, чтобы продолжить сортировку и реорганизацию своих запасов. Наводить порядок посреди хаоса занимало его руки, пока разум был где-то там. Ривер никогда ему не помогала, а сейчас, похоже, как раз очень заинтересовалась стенами корабля. Она наклонила голову, словно птица, слушающая червей сквозь землю. Может быть, она слышала все, что происходило за стенами.

Саймон начал пересчитывать бинты и повязки, время от времени поглядывая на Ривер. Она нашла полую металлическую трубу около четырех футов длиной и глядела сквозь неё в пол. Это напомнило ему об их совместных играх, и Саймон улыбнулся. Она всегда хотела быть пиратом с сокровищами, которые прятала на острове, чтобы никто их не нашёл. А он играл благородного морского капитана, который гонялся за ней, чтобы положить конец её незаконному правлению. Он помнил, как её волосы светились на солнце, когда она убегала от него с сокровищами. Обычно это была музыкальная шкатулка или статуэтка, которую подарила их мать, что-то, что она

не слишком боялась поломать, но достаточно драгоценное, чтобы быть достойным сокровищем для пирата.

Она тогда всегда улыбалась. Та Ривер, с которой он вырос, была счастливым ребенком, очарованным всем, что было и всем, что могло быть. Она задавала вопросы обо всём, что обнаруживала. Солнце, звёзды, земля под ногами. Предела не было, и она жаждала знаний.

Звон металла о металл прервал ход его мыслей, но Саймон особо не беспокоился. Либо Ривер уронила свою трубу, либо Джейн снова переставлял груз — когда было нечего делать, тот часто так поступал. Только когда звук повторился несколько раз, Саймон решил проверить, что случилось.

— Саймон! — крик Кейли заставил его сердце забиться, и он бросил то, что делал, побежав на её голос.

Кейли обнаружилась на трапе, который пересекал грузовой отсек. Показывая на ящики, она призывала поторопиться.

Поднявшись по лестнице, он подоспел к Кейли одновременно с Инарой, и в ужасе уставился сверху на грузовой отсек.

Металл крутанулся, свистя; волосы Ривер взлетели, когда она повернулась, чтобы ударить Риддика трубой в грудь. Он перекатился влево, поднялся на ноги и схватил трубу одной рукой, дёрнув в сторону, чтобы пошатнуть равновесие Ривер. В ответ она с радостью отпустила трубу и помчалась через верх ящиков к трапу, затем взмыла в воздух, взявшись за металлические опоры и перекувыркнувшись на лету. Лёгкое движение ног и удар в грудную Риддика, вновь сбивший его с ног. Он упал, но уже через мгновение рванул за Ривер, которая собиралась взобраться на трап в дальнем конце грузового отсека. Подтянувшись на руках, Риддик взобрался первым, блокируя путь.

Кейли подпрыгнула на месте, когда Риддик рванул к Ривер, чувствительно ухватив Саймона за руку. Ривер танцующе ушла от атаки; её тёмные волосы развевались, как ленты, когда она взялась за опорный стержень, используя его, чтобы развернуться и прыгнуть с трапа прямо на ящики. Риддик приземлился позади неё — звук его тяжёлых сапог прогремел на весь трюм. На этот раз он поймал Ривер, обхватив её за талию большой рукой и подняв вверх.

— Нет! — закричал Саймон. — Отпусти ее! Ривер!

Риддик немедленно отпустил ее, и Ривер рассмеялась, вновь убегая прочь.

— Я танцую, Саймон! Потанцуй со мной!

— Ривер, спускайся с ящиков. Подойди к краю, и я помогу тебе спуститься, хорошо?

— Ты скучный, — Ривер нахмурилась, но подошла к краю, как он и просил. Но, прежде чем Саймон смог спуститься вниз, Риддик с кошачьей грацией протянул руку, чтобы помочь ей.

— Эй, что ты делаешь? — Саймон встал между Ривер и Риддиком.

— Видимо, танцую, — внимание Риддика было приковано к ближайшему ящику.

— Танцуешь? Ты гнался за моей сестрой!

— Мне показалось, что ей это нравится.

— Бред. Разве ей может понравиться, чтобы кто-то гнался за ней, желая перерезать ей горло? — это могло быть правдой, неужели она это не понимала, что играла с огнём?

— Что происходит? — потребовал появившийся Мэл. Зои и Джейн стояли за его плечом. — А, наш новый гость. И почему я не удивлён?

— Он бегал за Ривер между ящиками, — замахала руками Кейли.

— Фокстрот, — Ривер медленно закружилась, потерянная в своём собственном мире. — Медленно, медленно, быстро, быстро. Не наступай на ноги.

— Она думала, что они танцуют, — добавила Кейли в защиту Ривер. — Думаю, и правда было похоже на танец. Я имею в виду, ноги двигаются и всё такое.

— И зачем ты за ней гонялся? — холодно спросил Риддика Мэл. Тот в ответ лишь пожал плечами, спокойно встречая яростный взгляд Мэла.

— Сэр? — Зои пристально посмотрела на ящик рядом с Риддиком.

— Ты читаешь мои мысли, Зои. Думаешь, у тебя есть что-то достаточно сильное, чтобы удержать этого парня? Кроме пули, конечно. Кровь на корабле уже не так важна.

— Сэр? Ящик, — она указала на трещину.

— Вы повредили груз? — Мэл просунулся мимо Риддика, чтобы осмотреть расширяющийся скол. Он нахмурился сильнее, когда вытащил пакет, который был разрезан металлической кромкой. Цветок лаванды выпал на пол, развернув лепестки в форме сердца.

— Думаю, у нас проблемы, сэр. — Зои проверила следующий ящик на предмет повреждений. — Это не пшеница. Орхидеи из Гринлифа. Поселенцы не нуждаются в орхидеях, сэр.

— Может, для лекарств? — предложил Саймон. — Существует чёрный рынок тропических растений, из которых производят лекарства.

— Или для наркотиков, или чёрного вина, сэр. Это Санто, они не занимаются медициной.

— Они больше известны тем, что могут накачать кого угодно чем угодно, — сказал Джейн с усмешкой. — Это чёрное вино может сделать человека практически неубиваемым.

— А потом разжижает твои внутренние органы. Альянс недаром казнит любого, кого поймают на изготовлении этой дряни, — Саймон замолчал, а потом его глаза расширились, когда он посмотрел на ящики, заполняющие грузовой отсек. — Или за её перевозкой.

Риддик отошел от ящика.

— А я думал, это я преступник на этом корабле.

— Ну, пока это невинные цветы, — Мэл вытащил ещё три пакета, которые были повреждены и аккуратно отложил их в сторону. — Не весь наш груз строго легален. Кейли, подумай, что можно сделать с повреждёнными ящиками. Пусть этот Халк тебе поможет, раз виноват. Док, есть чем зашить пакеты?

— Вы хотите, чтобы я зашил мешки с цветами? — моргнул Саймон.

— Я оговорился, что ли? Нужно сделать это так, чтобы не было заметно. Если они увидят, что мы повредили товар, у нас будут проблемы.

— У меня в челноке есть шёлковая нить, — Инара поспешила прочь.

— Груз должен быть как был, прежде чем мы приземлимся, — Мэл встал вплотную лицом к лицу с Риддиком. — Без проблем выброшу тебя за борт, и неважно — есть внизу земля или нет. Хотя знаю, что темнота человеку не друг.

Риддик лишь пожал плечами, прежде чем отвернуться от Мэла.

— Кейли, это можно как-то запаять?

— У меня есть сварочная установка. Не беспокойся, капитан, всё будет как новенькое! — Кейли побежала за своими инструментами.

Мэл открыл рот, явно намереваясь сказать что-то ещё, но потом передумал и затопал прочь. Спустя несколько секунд голос Уоша отозвался эхом через переговорное устройство.

— Что-то случилось? Зои? Почему вы вечно всё делаете без меня? Мне нужно быть в курсе происходящего на корабле.

— Всё в порядке, — Зои откинулась назад. Она ещё раз посмотрела на ящик и на Риддика. — Ты не сделал нам ничего плохого, Риддик. Не значит, что не сделаешь, и это меня немного беспокоит.

— Я сойду в ближайшем порту, — тихо сказал Риддик.

— Кэп этого тоже хочет, и не могу сказать, что я не согласна с ним. Но, может, нужно как-то доказать, что ты нас не подставишь до конца поездки. Пойми, ничего личного.

— Так всегда, — очень медленно Риддик снял очки и протянул их ей.

— Я не смогу отойти от этого корабля без них. Быть слепым — это так себе.

Зои взяла очки и кивнула.

— После доставки я их верну, даю тебе слово.

Кейли вернулась, тяжело дыша.

— Есть сварочный аппарат и материалы.

— Отлично, Кейли. Дай знать капитану, как только закончишь. Джейн, останься на случай, если будешь нужен.

На этом Зои ушла.

— Саймон, — окликнула Инара с помоста, скинув ему в руки моток ниток. — Самый похожий цвет, который я смогла найти.

— Спасибо, — Саймон жестом пригласил Ривер пойти с ним. Он нашел поднос, предназначенный для хирургических инструментов и очень аккуратно положил на него поврежденные пакеты с цветами, чтобы отнести их в операционную. Используя самую маленькую иглу, которая нашлась, он начал кропотливый процесс.


	3. Много шума из ничего и Кейли

— Надо обязательно дождаться, чтобы металл стал мягким, прежде чем начинать варить, иначе и с пятидесяти ярдов шов будет виден.

Кейли излагала случайные инструкции и советы, но это не уменьшало ее нервозность. Вообще, идея Мэла оставить Риддика рядом с ней не казалась хорошей. Особенно когда они остались вдвоём. Зажимы, скрепляющие стороны, сползали, пока она варила. Наконец, Кейли сдалась, выключила сварочный аппарат и снова попыталась заставить зажимы правильно удерживать металл.

— Херня! Тупой кусок говна.

Риддик просунул руки у неё под мышками и сдвинул два края металла вместе.

— Давай быстрее.

Кейли вновь надела маску и принялась за работу, двигая сварочным аппаратом так быстро, как могла. С помощью промежуточного материала она соединила две половины — продержится, пока они не отдадут груз. Как только Кейли довела сварку так высоко, как могла, то выключила огонь и вытерла пот со лба.

— Пока не остынет, его надо подержать, но это недолго. Остальное я могу доделать без твоей помощи. Ты продержишься?

— Просто скажи, когда, — ответил Риддик.

Кейли застыла, осознав, что она оказалась в ловушке между ним и ящиком, спиной к его груди, в кольце крепких рук с обеих сторон. Ситуация стала хуже, когда появился Джейн. Раскрасневшаяся после сварки, Кейли поняла, что её лицо зарумянилось ещё сильнее. Было не совсем понятно, как выскользнуть из-под рук, чтобы случайно не задеть — так Риддик мог ослабить хватку на ящике.

— Извини, я не уверена, как отойти, чтобы не испортить всё. Боюсь, ты со мной застрял.

— Я не против, — его дыхание щекотало затылок. — Слишком давно красивая женщина была в моих руках.

— Ты считаешь, я красивая? — она сняла маску и посмотрела через плечо. — Правда? Не просто хорошенькая?

— Красивая, — повторил он со слабой улыбкой.

— Конечно, ты был в тюрьме. Не думаю, что там много женщин. Прямо прогресс, да?

Она удивилась его смеху. Словно грохот родился глубоко в горле и груди, грубый и неуместный при кажущейся безэмоциональности.

— У тебя сажа на лице, Кейли.

— О! Я такая неряха, — смутившись, она потёрла лицо.

— Секси.

— Секси? — Кейли отвернулась прежде, чем у неё покраснело всё лицо. Находиться так близко рядом с Риддиком в присутствии Джейна уже становилось некомфортным, но наедине с ним было бы ещё ужасней.

Она проверила шов и решила, что тот уже достаточно холодный, чтобы отпустить его.

— Ладно. Я доделаю верхнюю часть.

— Я поищу другие, — Риддик опустил руки и ушёл.

Кейли прислонилась к ящику и глубоко вздохнула.

— Ну что за дела? Саймон даже не смотрит на меня, а первый осужденный убийца, которого мы подобрали, думает, что я секси даже с копотью на лице. Жизнь точно несправедлива, — она покачала головой и подтащила ящик поменьше, чтобы добраться до верха трещины.

— С тобой всё в порядке, Кейли? — голос Инары её напугал.

— Нара! Так и сердечный приступ словить недолго, — Кейли украдкой огляделась, не услышал ли кто её, но Джейн был на другом конце помещения, а Риддик исчез между ящиками.

— Я пришла посмотреть, как идут ремонтные работы.

— Идут-идут. Правда, я буду рада побыстрей закончить — у него всё-таки странные глаза.

Было бы слишком неловко упомянуть слова о её красоте, поэтому Кейли дёрнула маску на лицо и снова начала сварку. Достигнув верха, она спрыгнула с ящика.

— Знаешь, Саймона стоит ценить. Он меня не пугает и он не сидел в тюрьме за убийство людей.

Инара улыбнулась:

— Во Вселенной осталось не так много достойных мужчин.

— А как насчёт Кэпа? Он достойный мужчина.

— Он… нечто.

— Тебе не стоит уезжать только из-за него, — Кейли скорректировала мощность аппарата и закинула на плечо остатки мотка шнура.

— Иногда мы не можем увидеть то, что прямо перед нами; мы настолько слепы и не замечаем, пока не становится слишком поздно. Есть причины, которые я не могу объяснить, но мне не принесёт радости расставание с тобой. С любым из вас.

Кейли потёрла нос тыльной стороной ладони и постаралась не грустить.

— Я хотела спросить — почему ты мила с Риддиком? Поскольку Кэп же не прав насчёт секса с ним, да?

Инара направилась наверх.

— Есть две причины. Во-первых, он знает, сколько за Ривер даёт Альянс, и ему всё равно. Он не хочет корабль, и он не хочет Ривер. Во-вторых, это хорошая стратегия; что-то, что Мэл, кажется, не в состоянии понять. Даже льва можно приручить мягким голосом и твёрдой рукой.

Кейли обдумывала это, наблюдая, как Инара идёт к своему челноку. Может быть, это была Вселенная, где Джейн говорил что-то логичное, а Инара заключила сделку с дьяволом с серебряными глазами.

— Кейли.

Она вздрогнула и уронила аппарат, когда услышала голос Риддика за спиной.

— Жесть! Ты уже второй за сегодня! Разве трудно предупредить девушку, прежде чем подкрасться к ней?

— Извини, — он наклонился, чтобы поднять упавшее и протянуть ей.

— Проехали, это я нервничаю, — нервно рассмеялась Кейли.

— Кейли? С тобой всё в порядке? Я что-то услышал, — Саймон появился в дверях, беспокойно глядя вниз

— Как обычно — роняю всё подряд, не о чем беспокоиться!

— Будь осторожна, — сказал он, прежде чем снова исчезнуть.

— Я буду! — сказала ему в спину Кейли, тяжело вздыхая, как только затихло эхо её голоса. — Держу пари, ты проклинаешь день, когда проснулся на этом корабле…

— Лучше, чем тюрьма, — сказал Риддик и указал на узкий проход между ящиками. — Нашел ещё один вон там. Углы ослабли.

— Вот надо было ломать тут всё? — она снова потёрла нос и направилась по проходу. — Чем собираешься заняться, когда мы приземлимся?

— Найду корабль, — равнодушно ответил он.

— А куда ты направлялся? Ну, до этого.

— Куда-то, где нет людей.

— Звучит одиноко, — Кейли покосилась на трещину. Она тянулась с верха ящика, съезжала на бок, и начала медленно ползти вниз, когда внутренности полезли наружу. Проход был слишком узким, чтобы притащить ящик, на котором она могла бы стоять. Да и сверху не встанешь — трещина поползёт быстрее.

— Забирайся, — Риддик присел как можно ниже в тесном пространстве и протянул руку.

— Ты же не всерьёз…

— У тебя есть идея получше? — он склонил голову, серебряные глаза горели в тени.

— Нет-нет. Ладно.

Кейли положила одну ногу на его бедро и взялась за руку. Как только она перекинула ногу через его левое плечо, Риддик выпрямился и зафиксировал её вторую ногу у себя на груди.

— Эй!

— Достанешь?

— Кажется, да, — она поправила маску, игнорируя тот факт, что его руки держали её в равновесии. Потому что эти руки могли переломать её как тростинку.

— Не собираюсь извиняться, потому что это была твоя идея, но сам берегись там огня и всё такое.

Эта трещина была проще — не нужно было сжимать края, хватило просто придавить рукой. Кейли старалась не думать о дожде из искр, полагая, что человек, который добровольно изменил свои глаза с помощью какой-то нелегальной процедуры, вполне может потерпеть. Закончив, она подняла маску и осмотрела шов. Им ещё придётся вытаскивать ящики из «Серенити»; Кейли надеялась, что пока их будут нести, шов не разойдется.

— Ещё есть?

— Только один. Хватайся за верх.

— А? — она схватилась за ящик для равновесия, когда он положил руки на её бёдра. Он поднял её, нырнул вниз, а затем опустил перед собой. Ей пришлось скользнуть между его телом и ящиком, и это заставило сердце забиться чаще.

— Тише, — предупредил он, когда её ноги коснулись пола.

— Я застряла.

Проход был недостаточно широк, чтобы вместить их обоих вместе с инструментами.

Один конец сварочного аппарата застрял в стыках между ящиками, а другой упирался ей в живот. Чтобы вытащить его, не хватало места, и Кейли запаниковала.

— Это, — сказал Риддик ей на ухо, а его руки обвились вокруг талии, потянув аппарат на себя. — Не лучшая идея.

— Ты хочешь застрять здесь на всю ночь? — его руки вокруг Кейли были похожи на петлю вокруг шеи. Она приготовилась к возможным неприятностям, надеясь, что Саймон услышит её крик.

— Есть вещи похуже, чем застрять с тобой.

— Да неужели?

Она собиралась напомнить ему, что Джейн, вероятно, где-то на другом конце грузового отсека — чистил оружие.

— До того, как тот наемник поймал меня, я оставил планету, полную тварей, приходящих ночью, чтобы разорвать тебя на части. Когти и зубы. Они чуяли кровь и следовали за ней.

Он переместил её в одном направлении и сдвинулся в другую сторону, выдернул сварочный аппарат и передал ей в руки.

Это была самая длинная речь, которую она слышала от Риддика с тех пор, как Ривер вытащила его из крио-камеры. Кейли стало стыдно за то, что она думала о нём плохое, когда он просто хотел помочь. Она проверила сварочный аппарат на предмет повреждений — их, по счастью, не оказалось.

— Почему ты туда отправился, если это было так опасно?

— Крушение транспортного корабля при посадке. Те из нас, кто выжил, нашли шлюпку до наступления темноты, но только трое улетели с планеты.

Риддик смотрел на неё, но Кейли могла поклясться — он был во многих световых годах отсюда.

— Соболезную. Там были дорогие тебе люди?

Она положила руку ему на плечо. Его челюсти сжались, а выражение лица стало холодным.

— Наверное, надо было быть умнее и оставить их, когда был шанс.

— Как ты можешь такое говорить?

— У меня нет желания убивать тебя, Кейли. Никого из вас. И пока причин нет — не скрою.

Он наклонился так близко, что она могла чувствовать его горячее дыхание на коже.

— Мне похер, что случится с любым из вас. Понятно?

Кейли заставила себя смотреть в эти страшные глаза — напомнило о парнях Ниски и Джубель Рана. Она должна была быть смелой — но не была, тогда. Но та Кейли в прошлом, а теперешняя она вызывающе вздёрнула подбородок:

— Я не боюсь тебя.

— А должна.

— Ну, а я не боюсь. Ривер никогда бы тебя не выпустила, если бы думала, что ты причинишь нам вред.

Она насупилась, уставившись глаза в глаза.

Ривер появилась рядом с ними, словно призрак, материализующийся из воздуха.

— Крокодил не любит вкус человечности во рту. Горький, как мел, не может проглотить его, поэтому давится.

— Не испытывай свою удачу, девочка, — прорычал Риддик.

— Она умерла за тебя. Умерла ни за что, если ты причинишь боль Кейли. Разорванная на части, а ты наблюдал за её смертью. Крокодил снова хочет быть человеком, но не знает, как. Нужно выбирать.

Ривер наблюдала за ними спокойными, широко открытыми и немигающими глазами.

Риддик отступил, выражение его лица колебалось между шоком и яростью, а кулаки сжались, будто он не мог решить — ударить её или нет. Сделав выбор, он развернулся и исчез между ящиками. Кейли посмотрела ему вслед, глубоко вздыхая.

— Что это было, Ривер?

— Кровь на его руках, — Ривер отвернулась, чтобы отправиться прочь. — Не смог спасти её, кровь на руках, которую он не хотел и не просил. Не лежит спокойно, как остальные, не даёт ему спать.

Кейли задрожала, обнимая свои инструменты в попытке защитить их — или себя?

— Знаешь, я рада, что ты на нашей стороне, Ривер. Ты можешь быть ужасно пугающей.

— Я знаю.

Кейли выглянула из-за ящиков, решив не выходить, если Риддик был всё ещё рядом и задумал вновь поугрожать. Убедившись, что его нет и что работа закончена, Кейли вернулась в машинное отделение. Ей было легче дышать там, где всё было знакомо.

— Кейли?

На этот раз она закричала во все легкие, обернувшись и увидев Мэла, стоящего в дверях.

— Да чтоб тебя, Кэп! Не делай так снова, слышишь? Вы тут все хотите напугать меня до смерти!

Он посмотрел на неё так, будто она сошла с ума.

— Ты в порядке? Ты чего-то нервная.

— В следующий раз, когда нужно будет что-то починить, сам это сделаешь. Посмотрим, как тебе понравится, когда тебя лапают.

— Он прикасался к тебе? Этот ублюдок! — Мэл был на полпути из помещения прежде, чем Кейли успела сказать хотя бы слово.

— Кэп! — она поймала его за руку. — Не более, чем по необходимости. Но мы с ним в разных весовых категориях. Да и в других категориях тоже.

— Джейн должен был быть там и присматривать за тобой.

— Он был там, а потом вышел, чтобы что-то принести, так что не вини его.

Тяжело вздохнув, Кейли присела рядом с сердцем и душой «Серенити» и мрачно уставилась на ядро двигателя.

— Я перепугалась, Капитан. Если бы Ривер не пришла вовремя, я бы закричала.

— Кейли, малышка, — он присел рядом. — Я не должен был просить тебя об этом. Надо было самому заняться ремонтом.

— Не обижайся, Капитан, но ты не очень умеешь обращаться с инструментами.

— Эй, я уже умею обращаться с молотком.

Кейли едва улыбнулась — ей стало легче дышать, когда она была в безопасности.

— Ты должен знать — Ривер сказала что-то, что Риддику очень не понравилось. Он никого не тронул, но ушёл, злой до чёртиков.

— Ты что-то поняла из её слов?

Снова вздрогнув, Кейли крепко обняла колени.

— Что-то о том, что какая-та женщина умерла, а он её не спас. Насколько я могу судить, ему безразличны все жизни, кроме его собственной. Он рассказывал, что разбился на какой-то планете с кучей монстров и только три пассажира выбрались оттуда. Сказал, что ему следовало оставить их там. Как… как будто ему было всё равно — выжили ли они или умерли.

— Мы знаем, что он не святой.

— В нём что-то есть, Кэп. Как змея, свернувшаяся кольцом, но всегда готовая к атаке. Я не верю, что Ривер его выпустила и не знала, что он не причинит нам вреда.

— Любопытство сгубило кошку. И речь не идет о намерениях Ривер — она уже не раз доказала, что готова защитить команду и «Серенити» даже с риском для себя, — сказал он ей успокаивающе.

— Я такая трусиха.

— Неправда, — Мэл покачал головой. — Такой человек, как он, получает удовольствие от игры с другими, ищет их слабости. Я не сомневаюсь — он хотел, чтобы ты его боялась.

— Как кто-нибудь может быть таким отмороженным, Кэп? Хотеть оставить людей, чтобы они вот так умерли. Будто в нём не осталось ничего человеческого.

— Тюрьма может изменить человека, превратить его в животное. Это несложно понять. Твоё слово — и я скину его с этой лодки быстрее, чем ты можешь сказать «пока».

Кейли покачала головой, вытирая лицо рукавом.

— Не из-за меня. Просто поцапались, и всё.

— Ты уверена? Мне несложно.

— Это большая ответственность, Кэп. И я не монстр, которому всё равно.

Мэл странно улыбнулся, но кивнул, прежде чем встать:

— Я позабочусь, чтобы впредь он держался от тебя подальше. Не беспокойся.

— Спасибо, капитан. Думаю, я буду спать с закрытой дверью, пока он не уйдет. Он ведь может видеть в темноте, не так ли?

Она снова вздрогнула, наблюдая за успокаивающим вращением сердечника двигателя. Нет смысла говорить Мэлу, что Риддик назвал её красивой — наверняка просто пытался вывести её из равновесия. Она потёрла лицо немного сильнее, решив стереть с лица всю сажу и любое напоминание о Риддике.

***

Мэл был зол, когда шёл в рубку. Он хотел попросить Уоша немного ускориться, если это возможно, чтобы быстрее избавиться от психопата — лучше раньше, чем позже. К его удивлению, там обнаружилась Зои — она сидела в кресле Уоша, а самого его нигде не было видно.

— Зои?

— Минутку, сэр, — она сделала знак, что заметила его, но не обернулась. — Спасибо, Мистер Юниверс. Это поможет нам.

— Я буду следить за всем, что касается нашего друга с ночным оптическим преимуществом. Будем на связи, — прозвучал знакомый голос из передатчика, прежде чем соединение прервалось.

— Ищешь что-то, Зои? — Мэл уселся напротив нее.

— Больше информации никогда не повредит, сэр.

— И?

Зои покачала головой.

— Мне не нравится та картина, которая проявляется. Многие люди ищут этого Риддика и посылают информацию через всю Вселенную. Говорят — никакая тюрьма его не удержит.

— Звучит не очень.

— Ривер сказала, что он был на войне, — Зои отвела взгляд, словно что-то недоговаривала.

— Что-то интересное?

— Согласно данным, он был единственным человеком, который вернулся из пятисотого взвода, сэр. Там была резня.

Мэл почувствовал, как скрутило живот, и прогнал от себя воспоминания о Долине Серенити прежде, чем они полностью завладели им. Не было смысла думать ещё и об этом.

— Это добавляет ему очков? Потому что я только от Кейли, и она заперлась в машинном отделении, боясь закрыть глаза. Неважно, что там была за война, в которой он сражался.

— Просто ищу информацию, чтобы лучше понять, с чем мы имеем дело, и всё.

— Боишься, что он может стать проблемой?

— Есть, по крайней мере, три звёздные системы, в которых он только проблемой и был, — Зои сняла очки со своего пояса и покрутила, рассматривая. — Мы забрали это как страховку того, что он никому из нас не будет угрозой, пока не закончим дело. Как по мне — это единственная слабость, которую он имеет.

— Теперь ты думаешь, что этого будет недостаточно.

— Если что-то пойдет не так, пока мы с грузом, сэр… «Серенити» придётся несладко.

— Пусть Джейн присматривает за остальными.

— Я не говорю, что это плохая идея, но что, если этого недостаточно? Мы слишком разрознены.

Мэл уже думал об этом, но не знал, как решить эту проблему.

— Всё так. Скорее всего, нас обойдут численностью и по оружию. Если ты беспокоишься насчёт Риддика, тогда надо позаботиться о том, чтобы с ним не было проблем. После того, что он сделал с Кейли, я хоть спать спокойно буду.

— Я всего лишь имею в виду, сэр, что нужно переманить его на нашу сторону.

— Что-то, прости?

— Если слухи о нём верны, то он защитит «Серенити», пока нас нет, и для него это будет раз плюнуть, — Зои осторожно спрятала очки.

— Вроде работа ничего, не должно быть проблем.

— Не должно. Это могут быть просто красивые цветы, и всё. Но, сэр, вы готовы рискнуть нашим домом?

Мэл задумчиво уставился в темноту.

— Нет гарантии, что он нас не предаст, даже если согласится помочь. Кейли думает, ему наплевать на всех, кроме себя.

— У каждого человека есть цена. Если мы можем позволить себе его цену, то стоит задуматься.

Мэл мог видеть истину в этих словах, доверял её суждению о ситуации достаточно, чтобы обдумать про себя. Как бы ему ни хотелось это признавать, он также беспокоился из-за того, что Ривер сказала за столом. Даже поймал себя на том, что смотрит в зеркало, наполовину ожидая увидеть чешую, растущую под кожей.

— Сэр? — голос Зои вернул его в настоящее.

— Что у нас есть такого, что этот человек может хотеть? Мне кажется, ему нравится терроризировать мою команду.

— Возможно, Ривер сможет…

— Нет, — яростно тряхнул головой Мэл. — Не хочу, чтобы она снова читала его мысли. Там нет ничего, кроме крови и зла. Нет смысла ей туда лезть.

— Нам нужно понять, что он за человек.

— Пока не надевает маску хладнокровного убийцы?

— Даже несмотря на все поиски, у меня нет чёткого представления о том, что движет им. Нам нужен кто-то, кто попытается поговорить с ним, понять его.

— Ну, я могу, — предложил он.

— Я так не думаю, сэр. Я думаю, вы двое родились, ненавидя друг друга, и всё, что из этого получится, — это смерть одного из вас. В итоге это нам не поможет ничем, — Зои пыталась не улыбаться, говоря это.

— У тебя есть другая идея?

— Ну, сэр, на этом корабле есть кое-кто, кто тренировался читать мужские мысли…

***

— Чем я обязана визиту… — Инара умолкла, когда за Мэлом вошли Бук и Зои. Сам Мэл врывался в её челнок не так уж и редко, но вот другие гости, как и их сочетание — необычно.

— Инара, — Мэл кивнул, неподвижно и неловко встав напротив неё. — Мы пришли просить тебя о последней помощи для экипажа «Серенити».

— Что-то мне подсказывает — мне это не понравится, — она закрыла сундук, который собирала, и села на скамейку. — Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь.

Все расселись на различные предметы мебели. Мэл прочистил горло.

— Мы пришли попросить сделать кое-что не очень разумное.

— Это не так уж и необычно, — Инара улыбнулась.

— Нам нужно переманить Риддика на нашу сторону, — Зои поёрзала на месте. — Нынешняя работа может выйти боком, и нам нужен кто-то на «Серенити». Кто-то, кто умеет убивать.

Инара не была уверена, удивила ли её сама просьба, или что она исходила от Зои.

— Боюсь, я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.

— Нужно найти какую-то зацепку — что-то, что мы можем использовать, чтобы убедить его помочь нам. Мы не просим ничего больше — лишь совет, как это провернуть, и понять, не предаст ли он нас.

Инара обдумала информацию, наблюдая, как выражение лица Мэла поменялось, когда он встретил взгляд Бука. То, что они привели Бука, несколько озадачивало. Зои, как всегда, было трудно прочитать. Инара поправила юбку, прежде чем ответить.

— Вы просите меня провести время с человеком, про которого известно, что он сбежавший убийца, и кто, по вашему мнению, довольно опасен.

— Из нас всех ты можешь понять его яснее других. И он, кажется, тебе симпатизирует, — продолжила Зои.

— Если это можно так назвать, — саркастически пробормотал Мэл.

— Риддик не пугает меня, — спокойно сказала Инара.

— А должен, — Мэл встретился с ней взглядом, и Инара подумала — не пытался ли он заглянуть ей в душу. — Не могу понять, почему. Кейли он до смерти напугал, а ведь он убил человека не у неё на глазах.

— Мэл, — Инара посмотрела на свои руки.

— Ты была залита кровью, Инара. Скажи мне, что это тебя не потрясло.

— Я была так напугана, что не могла двинуться! — Инара была ошеломлена, услышав свой собственный крик. — Рядом со мной был пистолет, а я даже не могла пошевелить пальцем, чтобы взять его. Но я рада, что не смогла.

— У тебя забавные причины для радости, — задумчиво нахмурился Мэл.

Она отвела взгляд, чтобы восстановить самообладание, и повернулась к ним только тогда, когда смогла сделать это со спокойной улыбкой.

— Я могу поговорить с ним. Что вы готовы предложить в обмен на его помощь?

— Долю, — ответил Мэл без колебаний.

— А вы можете себе это позволить?

— Наверняка мы не можем себе этого не позволить, — ответила Зои.

— Есть ещё одно непредвиденное обстоятельство, которое нужно учесть, — впервые заговорил Бук. Он посмотрел на Мэла и получил ответный кивок.

— Ты думаешь, он попросит что-то кроме денег, — прервала его Инара. — Поверь, эта идея уже приходила мне в голову.

— Он знает, что ты… — Мэл умолк.

— Он знает, кто я, Мэл.

— Должен сказать, мне трудно об этом говорить, — Бук подвинулся поближе к Инаре. — Это опасный человек, который находился в тюрьме довольно долго. Если он не захочет денег… ну, я не верю в то, что ты просто товар, который можно обменять или продать.

— Я тоже, Пастор. Поверьте, эта цена даже не будет рассматриваться. Но, как вы и сказали — он долго находился в тюрьме, так что я не удивлюсь, если он её запросит.

— Это опасный прецедент, — качнул головой Бук.

— Я больше не буду путешествовать на «Серенити», Пастор, поэтому вряд ли эта приоритетная проблема. Так что, если вы не возражаете, мне нужно подготовиться. Я поговорю с ним, предложу прибыль от текущей сделки и попытаюсь убедить его. Если он запросит что-то ещё, я обдумаю и сделаю свой выбор.

— Инара, — Пастор выглядел так, словно ему было больно.

— Компаньонка сама выбирает клиента, а не наоборот. Если такова его цена, это будет моё собственное решение.

— Ты получишь всю информацию, которую мы о нём имеем. И я хочу, чтобы твой передатчик был всегда включен; прикрой его чем-то, если нужно. Хочу знать, что происходит, если у него плохие отношения со словом «нет», — Мэл, казалось, был недоволен выбором переговорщика.

— Мы не просим тебя спать с ним, Инара. Мы выломаем эту дверь, если это будет необходимо, — в голосе Зои проскользнуло беспокойство, и это странным образом успокаивало.

— Я ценю вашу заботу.

— И, если он тебе навредит, мы ответим тем же, — беспокойство сменилось холодной решимостью, когда Зои встала, чтобы уйти.

— Мне нужна одежда.

— Разве у тебя её не полно? — озадаченно огляделся Мэл.

— Для Риддика.

Мэл нахмурился.

— Я думал, мы решили, что он её снимать не будет.

— Не задавай вопросов, Мэл. Просто доверься мне и принеси мне одежду, — Инару, похоже, происходящее слегка забавляло.

— О, ну, у меня есть…

— Мы возьмем что-нибудь у Джейн, сэр, — с полуулыбкой прервала его Зои.

— Надо дать тебе оружие. Нам понадобиться время, чтобы добраться сюда, если он… если он…- Мэл замолчал, вытаскивая пистолет из кобуры.

— Ну, правда, ты считаешь меня достаточно глупой, чтобы встретиться с ним с голыми руками? Убери, у меня есть своё оружие. Теперь, если вы меня извините, — Инара продолжала улыбаться, пока Мэл и Зои покидали челнок.

Когда Бук заколебался на пороге, она нежно положила руку ему на плечо. — Я буду осторожна, Пастор. И я уверена, большая часть команды будет на связи.

— Это опасная игра, Инара.

— Игра, в которую меня учили играть, — она вернулась к столику и выбрала палочку благовоний. — Деньги и статус не всегда идут рука об руку с вежливостью, и даже под самым изысканным одеянием может скрываться монстр. Компаньонок учат быть в курсе ситуации и знать, откуда идёт опасность. Мы не беспомощны.

— Я не верю, что это человек, которым можно манипулировать, — Бук сильнее стиснул пальцы на своей Библии.

— Ты потерпел неудачу в своей попытке обратить его, Пастор? — слегка подразнила его Инара.

Он улыбнулся, и, возможно, даже слегка покраснел.

— Боюсь, я виновен в предвзятости. Мои сомнения в себе приводят к тому, что я не верю, что этот человек хочет или может быть искуплен.

— Я уверена — ты не единственный.

— Я вижу в нём сильный гнев. Я видел, как он смотрел на Священную Библию убийственным взглядом. Этот человек не верит в Бога, Инара. Это человек, который разрушит врата небес, чтобы уничтожить Его. Это человек, который знает только зло, — Бук грустно склонил голову.

— И всё же, Ривер что-то чувствует в нём, — Инара осторожно воткнула палочку в поставку и продолжила собираться. — То, что остальные из нас либо не могут, либо отказываются видеть.

— Возможно.

Инара поняла, что смотрит на хрупкую чашку, не замечая крошечных цветов, нарисованных на фарфоре. Её разум повторял сцену убийства снова и снова. Она вновь почти могла чувствовать тёплые брызги крови на коже и грубые руки Риддика, когда он её вытирал. Это было странно для убийцы. Это было что-то, что старший брат сделал бы после того, как его брат или сестра забрызгался грязью — неловкая попытка извинения. Слово «семья» явно напрягло Риддика, но его взгляд совсем не изменился после того, как он обнаружил, чем она занимается. Шлюха была просто ещё одним безликим лицом, которому нельзя доверять.

— Инара?

— Прости меня, Пастор. Я задумалась, — она осторожно поставила чашку. — Они не такие разные — Малькольм и Риддик.

— Боюсь, я не совсем понимаю.

— Они оба высокомерны, — она улыбнулась ему, предлагая на выбор чай. — Я сомневаюсь, что они оба понимают, что такое сострадание, милосердие или прощение. Это пустые слова, которым нет места в их жизнях. Боюсь подумать, что случилось бы с Мэлом, если бы он потерял Зои в той долине, и если бы он никогда не нашёл этот корабль.

Бук задумчиво разглядывал её, долго обдумывая сказанное.

— Возможно, я был неправ. Возможно, ты сможешь убедить его.

— Я сомневаюсь, что есть другие жизнеспособные варианты, ведь я единственная, кто готов показать ему, что такое доброта.

— Ты очень благородная женщина.

— Вряд ли, Пастор. Я чую дракона, когда вижу его, — она встретила его удивленный взгляд с улыбкой. — Я просто решила не гневить его.


	4. Запросы Драконов

В Ривер было что-то такое, чего Риддик раньше никогда не видел — какое-то особенное спокойствие. Но только на поверхности. Внутри же просматривался стержень, который казался знакомым. Военный, экспериментальный. Она повертела трубу в руках всего раз, и стало понятно — он должен испытать её, должен узнать, насколько она быстра и сильна. В её глазах не было понимания того, что они делали — в голове она действительно танцевала. Походило на мускульную память — уметь, даже когда мысли были где-то там.

Он слышал истории испытаний, проводимых на заключенных Танжера. Их накачивали химией и вскрывали черепа, чтобы покопаться в мозгу. Как и Доктор, он верил, что это всего лишь истории, рассказанные, чтобы другие заключённые сидели тихо. Порочность человечества уже не ужасала его. Риддик не надеялся, что люди не будут вести себя подобно животным, которыми действительно являлись. Вера. Надежда. Ничто не имело для него сейчас смысла; он растоптал их и бросил, так же как любой из трупов, которые оставлял после себя.

Мир, в котором он проснулся, был странным. Команда «Серенити» была непохожа на всё, что он видел до этого. Они превратили корабль в свой дом, и он уже был не просто металлом и кожей, прыгавшими от одного куска камня к другому во Вселенной. Корабль сохранял их в целости и сохранности, как в материнской утробе. Они стали слишком расслабленными, чувствуя себя в безопасности живота крепкого маленького «Светлячка».

Настолько в безопасности, что иногда забывали о нём — а он был рядом, наблюдал и подслушивал. Риддик не был знаком со смесью языков, которая, казалось, породила общий диалект. Но нахватался нескольких слов тут и там, понял их значение из остальных частей предложений, и опробовал сам. Он понял. Корабль никогда не был для него чем-то, кроме транспортного средства, но эта разномастная шайка заинтриговала его. Они знали, что такое — всегда быть в бегах.

Мэл явно воевал, как и смуглокожая Зои, но им не хватало изощренности. Он видел войну в их глазах и знал — не стоило давить, если ищешь неприятностей на свою голову.

Остальная команда? Человек, которого они называли Джейном, восполнял пробелы в интеллекте чистейшим физическим талантом к насилию. Проповедник держался в стороне, и Риддик не собирался подходить к нему, раз его оставили в покое. Священник бесполезен для осужденного, а осужденный представляет ещё меньшую пользу для священника.

Их Компаньонка, как она называла себя, была полна противоречий. Риддик предполагал, что она коварна настолько же, насколько красива, а вот экипаж «Серенити» стал её слабостью. Её семьёй. Легко понять, как это произошло и как кто-то может почувствовать себя дома в стенах этого корабля.

Далее — Саймон; поглощён заботой и опекой Ривер, не доверяя никому другому её безопасность. Невосприимчив к тоскливым взглядам Кейли.

Размышления о Кейли заставили Риддика занервничать. Он вообще не тратил своё время на мысли о людях. Кроха-механик смотрела на него с сочувствием в больших невинных глазах, словно он был одним из них. Последний человек, который так смотрел на него, оказался разорванным на части и сгинул в утробе какого-то монстра.

Риддик был в ярости, когда Ривер заглянул ему в голову и узнала о Кэролайн, узнала, что преследовало его каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза. Воспоминания, которые он хотел утопить, похоронить и вырвать из мозга, если существовал хоть один способ сделать это. Он потерял счёт ночам, когда просыпался в холодном поту после очередного сна, в котором её забирают у него, снова и снова. Всё не так. Это должен был быть он. Его кровь привлекла существ, а час пробил. Он должен был умереть на той планете.

Риддик отогнал эти мысли, зная, что они вернутся вновь, но всё ещё надеясь, что не сегодня. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как он на что-то надеялся. Зубчатый кусок металла в его руке слабо поблескивал в тени, и он вернулся к своему занятию — напильник медленно двигался вдоль края.

Дальний угол грузового отсека — достаточно места между ящиками и стеной «Серенити», чтобы вытянуть ноги. А ещё здесь достаточно темно, чтобы не болели глаза. Проведя полжизни разных тюрьмах, он привык к тесноте. Как только Риддик закончил, петля изогнулась вокруг его пальцев элегантной дугой. Привычка и недоверие заставили его сделать себе оружие. Он не доверял, и ему не доверяли в ответ. Он даже не доверял самому себе.

Не то чтобы он не пытался. Трое выживших в аду добрались до Новой Мекки — мира солнца и света, который был известен во Вселенной как место прощения. Мерки нашли его через два месяца, и горячие пески Новой Мекки окрасились кровью. Убив один раз, входишь во вкус. Риддик был рад, что у него появилась причина покинуть ярко освещенный мир — то место ему не подходило. Он оставил маленькую девочку, Джек, позади со священником. Имам оберегал бы её, воспитывал, чтобы она стала кем-то другим — не монстром, — и чем дальше Риддик от них находился, тем лучше было для всех.

_Крокодил снова хочет быть человеком, но не знает, как. Должен выбрать._

Странное ощущение вдоль позвоночника было жутким, и пришлось признать — безразличные глаза маленькой девочки и странная способность вырывать мысли из головы определенно пускали мурашки по коже. Это злило. Злило, потому что они её тоже сломали. Кем бы ни были этот Альянс, о котором говорили на этом корабле, они разобрали её на мелкие кусочки. Она была всего лишь ребенком с большими, грустными глазами. Худой как жердь. Как Джек.

Риддик услышал шелест шёлка задолго до того, как увидел Инару, которая завернула за угол, и не стал прятать будущий клинок в своей руке. Инара, в свою очередь, не показала, что боится или нервничает из-за его глаз в темноте. Некоторые считали их странными.

— Я подумала, что ты захочешь освежиться. Возможно, переодеться. Одежда принадлежит Джейну, но я убедилась, что она чистая. — Она протянула свёрток. — И, если захочешь искупаться… ничего особенного, но я могу обеспечить уединение. «Светлячки» не слишком роскошные корабли, но есть способ сделать путешествие терпимым. Когда уйду, явно не буду скучать по проблемам с сантехникой.

— Веди, — Риддик осторожно положил заточку и напильник на пол, поднявшись на ноги и взяв одежду из её рук. Он догадывался, куда они направлялись, ведь уже исследовал каждый дюйм этого корабля за пределами кабины. Даже тюремные ботинки могли молчать, когда было нужно.

— Тебе не нужно прятаться в углу, как… — она замолчала, извиняюще улыбаясь.

— Как крыса? — он не пытался скрыть, где остановился его взгляд. Столько времени прошло.

— Я могла бы взять плату за этот взгляд, мистер Риддик.

— Просто Риддик, — он не хотел покидать темноту ящиков, но последовал за ней из прохода и наверх по лестнице. То, как Инара двигалась, привлекало — гибкая и грациозная, каждый её шаг был рассчитан на то, чтобы захватить внимание и удержать. Но он не ожидал, что она приведёт их к своему челноку, и замешкался на пороге.

— Я обещала тебе уединение, и это лучший вариант на этом корабле, — она добродушно улыбнулась, заметив его нерешительность. Эта женщина имела в своём распоряжении бесчисленное количество улыбок — больше, чем звёзд во Вселенной.

Он старался не выглядеть неловко среди шёлка и бархата, но понимал, что ему никогда и не быть своим в мире таких мягких вещей. Большой чан с водой стоял на полу, рядом лежало аккуратно свёрнутое полотенце. Инара задвинула драпировку, чтобы скрыть его от глаз.

— Примитивно, конечно, зато вода горячая. Хотелось бы предложить тебе больше.

— Когда-нибудь была внутри тюрьмы? — Риддику понравились серебристые шторы. — Не думаю. Там проточная вода только та, что выходит из-под земли.

— Я вернусь через нужное время. Пожалуйста, располагайся.

— Останься, — он положил одежду на одну из подушек и сел, чтобы расстегнуть ботинки.

— Я не… — начала Инара.

— Не хотела со мной говорить, да?

Она улыбнулась, опустившись на кровать, мягкая и грациозная как кошка.

— Ты быстро учишься. Лишь небольшой акцент.

— Заключенные обычно говорят на таком количестве языков, что трудно сосчитать. Вопрос выживания.

Он сбросил ботинки и встал, чтобы снять рубашку. Она сделала вид, что рассматривала рисунок на покрывале.

— Ты умный человек, Риддик.

— Если ты в это веришь, то давай кончать с фигней. Скажи, почему ты вообще ко мне подошла?

Он шагнул за драпировку, чтобы снять тяжёлые штаны, стараясь не испортить красивую ткань грязью. Понадобилось время, чтобы привыкнуть к губке, но, несмотря на извинения Инары, всё это была большая роскошь. Большее, чем он видел за последние годы.

— Я уверена, ты уже догадался. Муха липнет на мёд, а не на уксус, — её голос казался лёгким и непринуждённым, но в нём были и нотки серьезности. — Вчера ты напугал Кейли.

— Забавно. Она сказала, что не боится меня, — после стольких дней в космосе купаться в воде было сплошным удовольствием, и Риддик не торопился.

— Я подумала — если тебе станет комфортнее с нами, это может быть лучше для всех. Не все такие, как Мэл, — Инара явно говорила не только о Риддике.

— Продолжай.

— Ты давно бегаешь от охотников за головами. Мэл показал мне одну из сводок; я думаю, пытался напугать. Такая жизнь сложна. Становится трудно доверять, — она сделала паузу; зашелестел шёлк, и её голос стал намного ближе, когда она заговорила снова.

— Иногда доброта и вежливость — это глоток свежего воздуха. Он может изменить направление жизни человека.

Пришлось проглотить смех. Вытирая губкой руку, он заметил ожоги на тыльной стороне от сварочной горелки. Берегись огня, сказала Кейли. Огненная маленькая Кейли, которая смотрела на него с ужасом в глазах и всё равно гордо держала голову поднятой. Теперь вот с ним разговаривала натренированная шлюха. Надо признать, она была очень хороша: последний раз, когда женщина пыталась им управлять, случился до тюрьмы. Тот факт, что все на этом корабле были совершенно безумными, продолжал его забавлять.

Вода стала почти чёрной, когда он закончил, а Инара рассказывала о горе, покрытой вишневыми цветами. Чистота ощущалась лучше, чем он помнил. Пушистое полотенце жадно вобрало воду, и Риддик обернул его вокруг талии, прежде чем выйти из-за ширмы. Инара сразу отвела глаза.

— Эта игра окажется более эффективной, если мы покончим с простыми разговорами.

Одолженные штаны оказались длинноваты, ведь Джейн был выше на несколько дюймов. А вот рубашка будет сидеть плотно, поэтому он пока её не надел. Вместо этого Риддик сел на скамейку и потёр ноги о мягкий коврик, наслаждаясь ощущением на коже.

— У меня не было и шанса отвлечь тебя, не так ли? — с улыбкой спросила Инара.

— Ты очень старалась. Теперь ты знаешь, что я точно не говорю на твоём языке.

Он поднял одну из маленьких подушек, с любопытством рассматривая и размышляя о её назначении.

— Наверное, вас всё же не учат, как обращаться с такими, как я, в этой твоей лучшей школе.

Инара убрала ширму и села рядом с ним на скамейку.

— Прости. Если уж я провалила все обтекаемые разговоры… Мэл не доверяет тебе. И ты не должен доверять ему. Он хороший человек, но яростно защищает свою команду. Доставка запланирована через несколько часов и, ну, характер груза может отражать характер людей, которые будут его получать.

— Ты здесь, чтобы отвлечь меня? — его взгляд скользнул по её телу.

— Я здесь, чтобы попросить тебя о помощи, — просто ответила она. — Я знаю, что ты нас предашь в тот же миг, как всё пойдёт не так. Я вижу это в твоих глазах. Мы ничего не значим для тебя, и на это нет никаких причин. Но ты ничего не значишь и для Мэла, и он так же быстро предаст тебя.

— Честность. Мне нравится это в женщинах.

— План Мэла не совершенен. У него есть дар… как бы это сказать? Ну, его планы не всегда работают, — закончила Инара извиняющимся тоном. — «Серенити» должна приземлиться, чтобы клиент смог выгрузить те ящики. Мэл, Джейн и Зои будут с грузом и проследят за тем, чтобы нам заплатили за работу. Они будут осторожны и готовы к неожиданностям, но как только покинут корабль — мы все будем уязвимы.

— Какое это имеет отношение ко мне? — Риддику стало не по себе.

— Последнее, что эти люди хотят сделать — это заплатить, поэтому они найдут способ навредить. Голограммы Ривер и Саймона разосланы во все концы Вселенной, и кто-то обязательно узнает их, если появится на борту. Теперь понимаешь, почему я беспокоюсь? — она положила руку на его голое плечо — Я верю, что ты человек, который может позаботиться о себе. Поубиваете ли вы с Мэлом друг друга или нет — не моя забота.

— Особенно если мы поубиваем друг друга после сделки, — Риддик слегка улыбнулся.

— Именно. Я здесь, чтобы попросить тебя быть на нашей стороне, пока мы все не вернёмся на «Серенити». Мэл знает о моей просьбе, и, хотя ему это не нравится, он умеет ценить лишние руки.

— Не моя битва, — холодно сказал он ей.

— Ты получишь компенсацию. Я позабочусь об этом.

Риддик поймал вспышку света за бледной тканью, но не подал виду, что обратил внимание. Там находился экран связи, который он видел раньше. Их разговор передавался в другое место на корабле, и не было сомнений, кто слушал. Зная эту команду, наверное, все они были там. Человек по имени Джейн вряд ли бы добровольно расстаться с чем-либо, да и Компаньонка вряд ли бы пригласила его в свои апартаменты просто так. Как ни странно, ему было радостно узнать, что команда «Серенити» на самом деле не отличается от остальной части человечества. Везде ложь и обман, независимо от языка или вероисповедания.

— Нам понадобится твой ответ как можно скорее, — Инара вновь улыбнулась и посмотрела на него большими, красивыми глазами.

Некоторое время Риддик смотрел в их, любуясь игрой света, который бросали необычные тени на её лицо. Освещение было приглушенным, чтобы не причинять боль — часть её паутины.

— Ты делаешь это для него.

— Я делаю это для команды и для «Серенити», — слишком быстро сказала Инара.

— Ты говорила про компенсацию. Что конкретно ты имела в виду?

— Капитан готов выделить долю от добычи в обмен на помощь.

— А если меня не интересуют деньги? — Риддик опустил взгляд на лиф её платья.

Инара слегка застыла.

— Боюсь, что мое соглашение с капитаном Рейнольдсом не позволяет мне…

— Я имел в виду Кейли, — он прервал её и попытался не улыбнуться слабому воплю за шалью.

Казалось, Инара была удивлена впервые с тех пор, как начала свою игру.

— Если это то, что ты хочешь в качестве оплаты, боюсь, только я и могу. Ты же понимаешь.

Он сделал вид, что разочарован.

— Ты подойдёшь. А что насчёт оружия?

— Его дадут, — она сделала паузу. — Согласен помочь нам?

— Я не нанесу вам удар в спину, и у меня нет проблем с убийством людей, — он поднялся на ноги и неторопливо размял плечи и спину. — Я уйду с этого корабля, как только работа будет сделана. Не сомневаюсь, что капитан Рейнольдс заинтересован в том, чтобы подождать, когда дело дойдет до драки… может, попросить свою долю заранее?

— Это совершенно понятно, — в её глазах было что-то близкое к панике.

— Хочешь отключить эту штуку? — он кивнул на передатчик. — Меня слушатели не интересуют.

— Конечно, — лицо Инары было белым, когда сняла шаль, чтобы выключить экран. Осторожная улыбка осветила её лицо, когда она повернулась. — С чего бы ты хотел начать?

— Три часа сна без необходимости следить за тылом. Ты держишь их подальше от меня, да и сама тоже уходи. Не могу гарантировать, что не пострадаешь, если тронешь меня, — он с тоской посмотрел на кровать, а потом зарылся в шелковистые простыни.

— Я не понимаю…

— Я сплю с открытым глазом всю свою жизнь, — Риддик посмотрел на нее, внезапно осознав, насколько устал. Крио та ещё фигня — только лёд и никакого сна. — Всё, чего я хочу — чтобы мне не перерезали горло, пока я сплю. Не то чтобы ты не красивая, но ты не хочешь — так что пока так.

— Я не… — она недоверчиво уставилась на него. Наконец, Инара подарила первую искреннюю улыбку с момента их встречи. — Я могу помочь тебе уснуть. Не волнуйся, это древние травы, и они совершенно безопасны. Я не пытаюсь одурманить тебя.

— Не то чтобы ты не планировала, — он улыбнулся, растянувшись на кровати.

— Поверь мне, я и правда не собиралась. Я предпочитаю более изысканных мужчин.

— Меньше крови у них на руках, — его никогда не интересовал потолок, но не было ничего удивительного в том, что тот оказался так же украшен тканью, как и остальная часть челнока.

— Больше денег на счетах, — заметила Инараа. — А ты? Я так понимаю, ты воевал?

Они снова вернулись к пустым разговорам, хотя он понятия не имел, почему она посчитала это хорошей темой, поэтому решил не отвечать; те воспоминания были давно похоронены под кровью и болью. Может, всё дело было в приятной гладкости шёлка.

— Тебе это сказала малышка медиум?

— Да, — Инара улыбнулась через плечо, осторожно неся ему чашку.

Напиток оказался горячим и пах вполне приятно. Риддик подождал, пока Инара поставила чашку и села рядом.

Она была обучена получать информацию из каждого слова, которое он сказал, каждого движения. Обычно это могло представлять угрозу, но он скоро сойдёт с корабля, и тогда «Серенити» станет ещё одним отдалённым воспоминанием, которое хотелось забыть.

— Взвод во время Войн Плача. Я был единственным, кто вернулся, — он уставился в потолок.

— Это должно быть ужасно.

— Пятьсот человек в моём отряде; все были разорваны на куски. Только я это видел, — он остановился, когда почувствовал знакомую резь за грудиной — это означало, что он говорил слишком много, доверяя кому-то слишком многое. Люди, подбиравшиеся близко к нему, умирали. Иногда он убивал их сам, иногда просто знал, кто убил их. Это всегда плохо заканчивалось.

Весь его мир перевернулся на той адской планете с тремя солнцами и скудным светом — недостаточным, чтобы остаться в живых. Ничто больше не имело смысла. Он всё ещё мог видеть улыбку Кэролайн и взгляд облегчения на её лице, когда та тварь оторвала её от земли. Каждый раз, когда Риддик закрывал глаза, то видел эту улыбку, чувствовал вкус крови во рту и знал, что может убить сто тысяч реальных демонов, но никогда не сможет убить демона, поселившегося в нём самом. Кэролайн не дала ему шанс на жизнь; она прокляла его чем-то гораздо худшим. Надеждой.

— Риддик?

Её голос был мягким, а рука погладила по щеке так, что это одновременно и встревожило, и погрузило в сон. Интересно, когда в последний раз чье-то прикосновение не таило в себе намерение убить? Всего три часа без кошмаров — всё, чего он хотел.

— Просто расслабься.

В комнате становилось темнее, и голос Инары уплывал всё дальше. Голос в его голове кричал, что ему не следовало пить отвар из рук шлюхи, влюбленной в капитана корабля. Голос кричал, пока не начал смешиваться с голосом Ривер, её жуткий шёпот эхом дробился в его голове.

_Она умерла за тебя, умерла ни за что. Крокодил снова хочет быть человеком, но не знает, как. Должен выбрать. Должен выбрать._


	5. Цветы для свиней

«Серенити» приближалась к пыльной планете, когда Инара услышала, как вибрирует её передатчик — входящее сообщение. Она накинула на плечи халат, завязала его на талии и поправила волосы. Вибрация повторилась.

— Иду, иду, — она уселась на стул и установила связь. Лицо Мэла на полный экран выглядело недовольным — как, впрочем, всегда.

— Ты скоро выйдешь или тебе понадобится кавалерия?

— Как бы я ни ценила твою заботу, Мэл, могу заверить — у меня всё под контролем. Или ты забыл, что это моя работа? — она улыбнулась по привычке, а не по желанию.

— Надеюсь, он будет в состоянии работать. Он нужен в строю, иначе не стоит затраченных усилий.

— Он в порядке. Ты хотел узнать что-то ещё или просто беспокоился о моем благополучии?

— Просто подумал разбудить влюблённых. Мы приближаемся к Санто, и Джейн жаждет достать свои игрушки. Хочется убедиться, что этот знает, как держать пистолет, — Мэл не смог скрыть отвращение в голосе.

— Он скоро придёт, — она отключила передатчик и оглянулась. Зрелище было необычным — голые плечи и спина, мускулистые и явно мужские, среди шёлковых простыней. А она сама провела последние три часа, приводя в порядок челнок и упаковывая вещи.

Инара немного подумала и пришла к выводу — они недооценили Риддика. Он был груб и бездушен, и в его глазах было больше ярости, чем она когда-либо видела в человеке, чьё имя не было Малькольм Рейнольдс. Но он также был сдержан и расчётлив. Теперь она была уверена — он никогда не хотел Кейли в качестве оплаты, просто играл в её, Инары, игры. Риддик понял, что команда «Серенити» — её слабость, и использовал это против неё. Это была та самая причина, по которой давно стоило покинуть этот корабль.

В её постели лежал убийца — в этом она не сомневалась. Но что за жизнь привела его на путь крови? Что так потрясло его до глубины души? Этот человек знал насилие, знал кровь и боль, в нём не было страха смерти. Но был страх перед чем-то другим, и это было любопытство.

— Риддик? — она села рядом и хотела было дотронуться до его плеча, но рука быстрее молнии сжала её запястье на полпути. — Мне больно.

Серебряные глаза моргнули, и как только он узнал её, то быстро отпустил. Риддик оглянулся вокруг, чтобы оценить обстановку, напряженный и готовый к атаке. Когда он заговорил, его голос был хриплым и невнятным:

— Три часа прошли?

— Боюсь, что так. Мэл в особенно плохом настроении, так что следи за тылом.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, — он поднялся с кровати и полностью оделся. Послышался хруст суставов, когда он потянулся, чтобы разогреть сомлевшие мышцы. В его позе просматривалась новая лёгкость.

— Если когда-нибудь окажешься в моей части Вселенной снова… — позвала она, направляясь к двери.

— Не окажусь.

Он не оглянулся, как будто никогда и не приходил, оставив Инару удивляться.

***

Очень хотелось стереть похабную ухмылочку с лица Джейна, когда их так называемый не совсем враг вышел из челнока Инары. Мэл должен был признать, что его походка изменилось, отчего перед глазами заплясала смесь красного и зелёного. Но это всё не помогло бы с грузом, так что пришлось затолкать свои мысли подальше.

— Ты… Джейн введёт тебя в курс дела, — Мэл кивнул в сторону достававшего оружие Джейна.

— Меня зовут Риддик, — серебряные глаза посмотрели с вызовом.

— Может, и так, но не думай, что мне понадобится твоё имя.

Щёки Кейли были ярко-красными, когда она прошла мимо с дополнительными боеприпасами.

— Ведите себя прилично, пока всё не закончится, лады? Как дети малые!

— Не помню, чтобы и твоё мнение спрашивал.

— Не было такого, подтверждаю, — Джейн посмотрел на один из стволов оружия, прежде чем повернуть и почистить. — Кейли просто нравится везде встревать.

— Я знаю, — Мэл поскрежетал зубами. — Так, за работу.

Он сжал кулаки и отправился на мостик, где Уош выводил корабль на посадку.

— Итак, Инара, а? — подначил Джейн. — Держу пари, она что-то с чем-то, все эти тренировки…

Мэл замешкался в дверях, ожидая что скажет Риддик. Тот ничего не ответил. Мэл оставил их заниматься оружием, понадеявшись, что они не перестреляют друг друга за его спиной. Кого он хотел больше видеть мёртвым на данный момент — и сам не решил, но был бы рад любому раскладу.

— Поговори со мной, Уош, — атмосфера планеты, казалось, неслась к ним с невероятной скоростью, и посадка была не за горами.

— Пока всё тип-топ, Мэл. Погода хорошая, и нам быстро прислали координаты.

Уош умудрялся смотреть одновременно и на консоль, и на Мэла.

— Думаешь, работа ненадежная? Может, заманят нас ловушку?

— Как пить дать. Но сказали, деньги есть и ждут нас.

Уош улыбнулся:

— Хороший день для Джейна — он будет очень счастлив выплеснуть агрессию на таких же, как он сам.

— Рад за Джейна, — огрызнулся Мэл.

— Ты чего-то хмурый.

— А ты бы не был?

— Имеешь в виду, если бы моя жена провела три часа… три часа? Я имею в виду, один или два, да, но три… мде, — Уош повернулся обратно к консоли.

— Как считаешь, у тебя ещё будет работа после того, как посадишь корабль?

— Извините, сэр. Да, сэр, — несколько мгновений прошли в тишине, прежде чем Уош снова посмотрел вверх. — Это всё для благородного дела, верно? Я имею в виду, ты мог бы попросить Кейли…

— Да чтоб тебя! Этот тип ни за что не тронет Кейли!

Нахмурившись, Мэл разглядывал приближающуюся землю, когда они вошли в атмосферу.

— А Инара?

— Инара знает, как обращаться с мужчиной. Скорее всего, она не была в опасности.

Уош мгновение обдумывал эти слова.

— Интересно, почему он не захотел денег? Не то чтобы они у него водились.

— Это очень хороший вопрос, Уош, но ты, возможно, приписываешь ему больше мозгов, чем у него вообще есть. В конце концов, он сбежал из тюрьмы. Маловероятно, что оттуда, откуда он родом, есть такие как Инара.

— И то правда. Такие, как она, редко попадаются.

— Это да, — тихо согласился Мэл.

«Серенити» несла их к ближайшему крупному поселению. Шумный мегаполис внешней планеты, окруженный полями, на которых, надеялся Мэл, выращивались настоящие пищевые растения. Плохо уже то, что Бэджер не предупредил о том, что их ждёт, а новые сюрпризы им подавно не были нужны — своих хватало.

— Внимание все, выхожу на посадку. Не мне вам напоминать, что всё будет не так гладко. Следите за всем в оба.

Ручник встал на место.

— Держи её наготове — мы можем отправиться в любой момент. Скорее всего, так и будет.

— Она будет ждать, сэр.

Мэл решил не забивать голову до поры до времени и отправился в грузовой отсек. «Серенити» качнулась, приземляясь, и пришлось искать за что ухватиться. Саймон и Ривер были на кухне, чтобы не попадаться на глаза тем, кто зайдет на корабль. Джейн и Зои уже находились в грузовом отсеке. Кейли с тревогой наблюдала со стороны, а тот, кого он меньше всего хотел видеть, слонялся среди ящиков и выглядел слишком спокойным.

— Вот как всё будет, — Мэл проверил своё оружие и обратился к ним. — Как только мы вынесем ящики, есть шанс, что они нацелятся на корабль. Эти люди стервятники; заберут всё, что смогут найти — наши запасы, может, и наших женщин. А может, они в настроении поубивать кого-то. Твои соотечественники, Глазастик, если уж говорить начистоту. Джейн и Зои идут со мной, чтобы забрать оплату, так что на тебе безопасность остальной нашей команды, — он сделал угрожающий шаг к Риддику. — Если я узнаю, что ты тронул Кейли, то сделаю с тобой такое, о чём не говорят. Ясно?

— Ясно, — сухо сказал Риддик.

— Само собой разумеется, что это касается Ривер и всех остальных. Скорее всего, у них больше оружия, чем у нас, так что лишние руки не помешают. Но ты мне никто. — Мэл почувствовал взгляд Зои, направленный на него. — У тебя есть что добавить, Зои?

Она протянула очки Риддику.

— Он не очень будет нам полезен, если не сможет видеть, сэр.

Мэл не был уверен, что ненавидел больше всего: иметь дело с мразью или полагаться на эту мразь в вопросах безопасности тех, кто не был ему безразличен.

— Попадёшь в неприятности — скажу спасибо тому, кто тебя прикончит. Но не скажу спасибо тебе за то, что после смерти оставишь их беззащитными. Не переходи мне дорогу, и мы в расчёте.

— Что-нибудь еще? — Риддик взял очки и надел их на голову.

— Да. Направь штуку, которая стреляет пулями на плохих парней, и попытайся попасть по кому-то из них, лады?

— Вот так? — Риддик поднял пистолет и кивнул в сторону ствола.

— Да. Зои, давай начинать.

Большие двери «Серенити» с лязгом и скрипом открылись, проливая солнечный свет туда, где засиделась тьма. Мэл миновал ящики, стуча ботинками по трапу. Едва он достиг поверхности планеты, как их встретили два странно выглядящих судна на воздушной подушке и несколько пассажирских транспортников поменьше. Вместе с Зои и Джейном Мэл подождал, пока четверо мужчин не вылезли из маленького корабля и не подошли поближе. Явно вооруженные, причём не одной пушкой каждый, а плотная одежда всегда хорошо скрывала ножи.

— Капитан Рейнольдс, — вышедший вперёд человек был среднего роста и телосложения, без отличительных черт — разве что нос ему ломали явно не один раз. — Рад видеть, что вы смогли найти наш скромный мир.

— Было не очень трудно, — осторожно ответил Мэл, подозрительно следя за двумя другими транспортниками.

— Они для ящиков. На земле им лучше не оставлять. Не волнуйтесь, мои люди сами всё разгрузят.

Мэл не мог придумать способа по-другому решить вопрос с транспортировкой — они оказались в ещё большем меньшинстве, чем он ожидал. Ящики были слишком тяжелы для одного человека, но на каждом транспортнике сидело по несколько человек. Перевес не в их пользу, но стрельба ещё не началась. Если Кейли хорошо сделала свою работу, они не заметят трещины на ящиках и зашитые пакеты, спрятанные глубоко внутри.

— Сэр? — Зои наблюдала, как они спускали толстый трос с судна на воздушной подушке.

— Не волнуйся, — заверил их мужчина со сломанным носом. — Ящики так устроены, чтобы их зацепить и вытащить. Может, немного поцарапаем пол вашего корабля, уж извините.

— Там уже полно царапин, ещё несколько не имеют значения, — Мэл отвёл команду в сторону от трапа.

Три ящика на корабль; их вытягивали по одному из живота «Серенити». Металл издавал режущие уши звуки, когда ящик тащили, а потом оп — и ящик в воздухе, а затем — в транспортнике. Выглядело ловко. Затаив дыхание, они наблюдали, как поврежденный ящик скатился по полу и упал на трап. Но он держал форму и, наконец, тоже был перенесён.

Мэл постарался выдохнуть не очень громко, вместо этого улыбаясь встречавшим.

— Вы получили, что хотели. Как насчет того, чтобы поговорить об оплате?

Мужчина улыбнулся, наклонив голову, чтобы выслушать одного из своих приспешников, прежде чем повернуться к Мэлу.

— Ваши деньги готовы, но они не у нас.

— Видишь ли, это не располагает к диалогу с тобой, — Мэл отступил к трапу, защищая свой корабль, который казался внезапно пустым без груза.

— Вы так подозрительны, капитан Рейнольдс. Мы просто предлагаем гостеприимство в негостеприимном мире. А вы, кажется, хотите по-быстрому всё решить и уйти. Пойдёмте с нами — заберёте свой платеж и возьмёте всё, что вам нужно, чтобы продолжить путешествие — воду, свежие продукты. Транспорт не часто сюда приезжает, знаете ли.

— Мы не хотим вас обидеть, просто нам нужны деньги, и мы улетим, — Мэлу совсем не нравилось желание этого Носатого забрать их с корабля.

— У меня есть приказы. Я должен привезти вас в город. Если вы откажетесь идти с нами, то, боюсь, вам не заплатят. — Носатый пожал плечами. — Твой выбор, капитан.

— Сэр? — Зои подвинулась ближе к нему.

Мэл бросил на неё взгляд и кивнул.

— Тогда мы примем ваше щедрое приглашение, но, заверяю вас, оплата будет нашей.

— Мэл? Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — прошипел Джейн.

Мэл снова посмотрел в грузовой отсек на человека, стоящего внутри, с бритой головой и странными очками, через которые нельзя было видеть его глаза. Он глубоко вздохнул и жестом пригласил Зои и Джейна последовать за ним.

— Давайте просто надеяться, что Инара была права.

Они забрались в задний отсек меньшего транспортника и пристегнулись. Поля и здания проносились мимо, видные сквозь тонированный красным пластик — едва ли пятна на мантии цивилизации. Мэл увидел, как идущее впереди судно на воздушной подушке ушло в сторону, хотя их транспортник держался прямо. На мгновение обзор оказался закрыт, но в конечном итоге они провалились сквозь кроны и увидели ранчо с фруктовыми деревьями в цвету.

Транспортник остановился, и они вылезли, отряхивая пыль, которая поднялась за время приземления, и тайком вычисляя новые орудия. Носатый направился в дом; прохладный, обработанный воздух ударил в лицо, когда они вошли внутрь.

— Малькольм Рейнольдс, — поприветствовавший их человек выделялся бы в толпе коротко подстриженными пшеничными волосами, широкими плечами и дорогим костюмом.

— Не думаю, что знаю вас, — осторожно ответил Мэл.

— Раиф Хадлоу. В некотором роде губернатор. Не могу передать, как я благодарен, что вы согласились перевезти мой товар. Хэдлоу протянул руку, но вскоре стало очевидно, что Мэл не собирался отвечать на рукопожатие.

Хэдлоу снова улыбнулся, тряхнув головой.

— Такое приветствие слишком уж для нас, простых работяг. Извините, если мы немного не привыкли к такому радушию, — Мэл с беспокойством огляделся.

— Я попытаюсь вас переубедить. Как вам идея стабильной работы? — Хэдлоу указал на стулья. — Одна отправка в месяц, личный счет на Персефоне, с которого вы можете получить деньги в любой системе. Я не предъявляю никаких требований к другой работе, которую вы найдёте — вы можете делать всё, что пожелаете, в свободное время.

— Звучит очень соблазнительно, но тут где-то затерялось «но».

— Вы умный человек, капитан Рейнольдс. Есть одна маленькая загвоздка.

— Не могли бы вы сказать нам, в чём она заключается?

Хэдлоу указал на одного из своих людей, который принёс бутылку ликера и несколько мисок свежих фруктов. — Подвох в том, что я не спрашиваю.

Мэл почувствовал, как волосы на шее встали дыбом, и заметил, что к ним присоединились ещё несколько вооружённых человек, которые не выглядели дружелюбно.

— Я решаю, что перевозит мой корабль и для кого, — сказал Мэл.

— Я уважаю это, но опять же, я говорю лишь об одной доставке в месяц.

— Никак и ни за что.

— Ты отказываешься от постоянной работы? — Хэдлоу склонил голову в сторону и отпил из своего стакана. — Жизнь здесь может быть очень тяжёлой для таких контрабандистов, как вы. «Серенити» — достойный корабль, о ней явно хорошо заботились.

— Я не буду продавать или передавать её кому-либо в ближайшее время, если ты об этом.

— Капитан Рейнольдс, — спокойно начал Хэдлоу. — Как только вы ушли, мои люди выпустили светошумовую гранату и позаботились о вашем наемнике. Он не был в списке экипажа, и один из моих людей решил — вы в курсе содержимого этих ящиков.

Мэл дёрнулся, но Хэдлу этого не заметил, продолжая говорить с самодовольством того, кто всегда всё держал под контролем.

— Они взяли «Серенити», поэтому это теперь мой корабль. Оглянись вокруг — вы окружены, на каждого по десять человек за этими дверями. Вы будете перевозить мой груз, как я и просил, и взамен сохраните ваш корабль. Вы будете получать за это щедрую награду. Не вижу, почему это для вас такая уж плохая сделка.

Мэл яростно стиснул зубы. Они знали, что это ловушка, и всё равно в неё попались. Он посмотрел на Зои и Джейна, видя то же разочарование, отраженное на их лицах. Все, что осталось сделать — это выиграть время, и надеяться вырваться на свободу, чтобы пробиться обратно на корабль.


	6. Рыбак рыбака видит издалека

Взрыв отбросил Кейли на перила лестницы с такой силой, что у неё перехватило дыхание. Она рухнула на пол, ошеломленная и испуганная, неспособная пошевелить руками и ногами или вымолвить хоть слово. Задыхаясь, как рыба на суше, она увидела Риддика, лежащего на полу в другом конце комнаты. Он был ближе всего к эпицентру взрыва гранаты, и рядом на стене красовалась вмятина, оставшаяся после того, как он ударился. Кейли попыталась нащупать, за что зацепиться, чтобы подтащить себя поближе, но вдруг увидела сапоги и направленные вниз стволы оружия.

— Посмотри-ка, что это у нас тут? — бесплотный голос донесся сверху. — Ну, разве она не милашка?

Она съежилась, пытаясь сосчитать ботинки и разделить на два. Их было слишком много, и они сливались в сплошную картинку, а боль в спине мешала считать. Где-то вдалеке она услышала, как Инара сопротивлялась, когда её вытащили из челнока, а Саймон требовал, чтобы его не разлучали с Ривер. Хотелось плакать, но даже дышать было трудно. А потом её не потащили по полу.

— Кейли! Кейли, ты в порядке? — Саймон попытался приблизиться к ней, когда мужчины связали их вместе.

— Саймон? — перед глазами всё кружилось, и она упала на Инару, не в силах сидеть самостоятельно. — Где Кэп?

— Инара, её зрачки расширены? — спросил Саймон.

— Я не могу сказать. Кейли, открой глаза, милая.

— Всё… плывёт. Нара, а Капитан ещё не вернулся? — она вдохнула запах духов Инары и улыбнулась. — Вишни в цвету.

Рядом сидел Риддик, склонив голову и подбородком упираясь в грудь. Их похитители пристально наблюдали — большинство пушек смотрели на него.

— У неё может быть сотрясение мозга, — голос Саймона звучал слабо и далеко. — Она ударялась головой, кто знает?

— Он думает, что я красивая, Саймон. А вот ты почему так не считаешь? — Кейли попыталась поднять голову с плеча Инары, но простреливающая боль в спине вызвала слёзы на глазах. Стихнув до пульсации между плечами, боль затем отступила, и Кейли заметила, что не может пошевелить пальцами ног. — Саймон? Не чувствую ноги. Не чувствую ничего. Что со мной, Саймон?

— Она, должно быть, ударилась и повредила спинной мозг. Ей нужна немедленная медицинская помощь. Я врач.

Кейли поморщилась, когда услышала, как Саймона что-то ударило; пот стекал с лица и жалил глаза, хотя она была холодна, как сама темнота. Из хорошего — всё вокруг перестало вертеться и падать.

— Она не будет вам полезна, если останется парализована, умоляла Инара окружавших их мужчин. — Она единственный механик во Вселенной, который может держать этот корабль в воздухе. Вам лучше позволить Саймону помочь ей.

Они разрешили, а Кейли вновь зашевелилась, устроившись на полу и посмотрев вверх. Голоса начали путаться в воздухе, как виноградные лозы, растущие вместе.

— Не двигайся, Кейли. Я хочу проверить твой позвоночник, — с беспокойством склонился над ней Саймон.

— Саймон, — прошептала она. — Где Кэп?

— Он в пути. Просто оставайся со мной.

Она закрыла глаза, когда Саймон прощупал ей шею и плечи, перевернул на бок и скользнул руками под рубашку. Мир был слишком расплывчатым, и ей это не нравилось — хотелось, чтобы это произошло при других обстоятельствах. Кейли знала, что что-то пошло не так — работа не заладилась, и случилась беда. Беда означала только одно — ей нужно будет поговорить с «Серенити», ведь этого попросит Капитан. Поэтому она лежала неподвижно и ждала, пока Саймон закончит.

— Я не нащупал каких-либо сломанных позвонков, может, просто трещина. Что-то чувствуешь в ногах или руках?

— Покалывание.

— Это хороший знак. Если нет повреждений спинного мозга, чувствительность должна вернуться сама по себе. Ей нужно постоянно лежать. Если будет шевелиться — окажется парализована, — Саймон убрал руки, и она снова посмотрела в потолок.

— Ты, вернись к другим, — один из вооруженных людей отвёл Саймона и связал ему руки за спиной, как и другим.

Кейли смотрела, не в силах ничего сделать, кроме как моргать, пока они приводили остальных членов экипажа и связывали уже их. Плохие парни тихо разговаривали, перебирая ящики с припасами, и кидали развратные взгляды в сторону Инары. Она напряглась, чтобы услышать, о чём они говорили, но уловила лишь обрывки разговора. Уош был последним, кто присоединился к команде — без сознания и с кровоточащим порезом на затылке.

Мужчины распределились по кораблю, и Кейли смогла услышать бормотание их коммуникатора. Ждали сигнала. Возможно, ждали возвращения Капитана, чтобы повязать его тоже. И Зои с Джейном. Продолжая смиренно лежать, Кейли молилась — хоть бы она вновь смогла двигать пальцами. Она будет стараться.

— Саймон! — Ривер испугалась и отодвинулась от мужчин, толкающих её сапогами.

— Оставьте её в покое! — Саймон бросился вперёд, пытаясь защитить её, но добился только смеха и пинка ботинком по лицу.

— Мне самому чёрненькая больше нравится. Вроде как одна из этих модных Компаньонок, — нехорошо улыбнулся один из мужчин. — А эта слишком уж тощая.

— А мне нравятся тощие. И молодые, — у этого были тёмные, вьющиеся волосы, которые выглядели так, словно он их не мыл с того дня, как родился.

Они начали смеяться и обсуждать, что им конкретно нравилось в Инаре и Ривер. Кудрявому нравились длинные ноги и пухлые губы Ривер, а тому, кто был похож на крысу, нравились бёдра Инары.

Крысолицый поймал прядь волос Инары и глубоко вдохнул её запах. Кейли поплохело, поэтому она отвернулась, но в удивлении открыла глаза, когда увидела движение рядом со своей головой. Изогнутый клинок ходил туда-сюда вдоль верёвки, связывающей руки Риддика, хотя его голова всё ещё была опущена, а глаза закрыты. Она сморгнула пот и соль, затаив дыхание, наблюдая, как Риддик закончил резать и переложил лезвие из руки в руку.

— Не прикасайся к ней! — Саймон лежал, а один из мужчин поставил ногу ему на горло. Кровь украшала его губы и нос, но он не бросал попыток остановить Кучерявого — тот трогал Ривер за ногу.

— Не следует этого делать. Разозлишь крокодила, — сказала Ривер мужчине, и выражение её лица стало тёмным и зловещим.

— Кто остановит меня, сладкая? — рассмеялся Кучерявый и присел, наклонившись поближе к ней. — Ты всего лишь маленькая штучка.

Кейли поморщилась, боясь, что на неё тоже кто-то наступит, когда увидела размытое движущееся пятно. Яростно рыча, Риддик поймал Крысолицего, свернул ему шею быстрым движением. Кучерявый едва успел подняться на ноги, как лезвие пронзило ему горло. Мужчина, удерживающий Саймона на полу, схватился за пистолет, когда Риддик обхватил ладонью его горло, поднял над полом и с силой швырнул в стену.

Риддик присел на корточки и разрезал веревки, связывающие запястья Ривер, а потом передал лезвие в её маленькие руки. Не поднимаясь, он вытащил пистолет и ещё один нож из-за пояса Кучерявого.

Ривер начала разрезать путы Саймона.

— Риддик! — выкрикнула предупреждение Инара, когда двое мужчин появились наверху рампы — наверняка пришли на шум.

Каждому из них досталось по пуле, а шаги Риддика эхом отразились по стенам, когда он добежал до консоли, чтобы нажать кнопку и закрыть грузовой отсек. Не прерывая движения, он выхватил оружие мертвецов и направился обратно к лестнице. Кейли увидела движение высоко над ней на помосте, но прежде чем ей удалось что-то сказать, Риддик поднял оружие в каждую сторону и выстрелил, не прерывая шага и не глядя, куда целился. Мёртвые тела попадали на помост. Он поднялся по лестнице, как пантера, и исчез в коридоре, оставляя после себя только шум стрельбы.

— Кейли, не двигайся! — Саймон кашлянул, кровь стекала по подбородку.

— Саймон, ты видел это? Ты видел?

Ривер улыбнулась, всё ещё занятая верёвками — теперь вокруг запястий Бука.

— Крокодил упал с вишневого дерева в траву.

Бук забрал у неё лезвие, когда освободился, и сам занялся путами Инары.

— Мы должны доставить всех в более безопасное место.

— В мой челнок. Там их нет, и Кейли будет удобнее. Стоит рискнуть переместить её, Саймон?

— Кейли? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Я могу немного двигать пальцами ног и рук, но не уверена, что смогу ходить, — Кейли застонала, чувствуя боль в спине.

— Помоги мне найти что-нибудь, на что мы можем её переложить. Она должна лежать на спине, — Саймон непроизвольно вздрогнул при звуке стрельбы, хотя та была далеко от них.

— Одеяло подойдёт?

— Вполне, если каждый из нас возьмётся за угол, — Саймон вытер кровь с губ, как только освободил руки. — Мы должны отвезти её в лазарет, пристегнуть к столу, чтобы не двигалась.

— Хорошая идея. Я найду одеяло, которое мы можем использовать, — Инара поспешила прочь.

Кейли улыбнулась и попыталась рассмеяться, но в грудь будто забили гвозди.

— Ривер не единственная, кто может это сделать, Саймон. Это имеет значение, верно? Тогда с ней всё в порядке, не так ли?

— Тише, постарайся не говорить, — Саймон легко погладил её по голове.

— Специальные тренировки. Может быть, её научили в Альянсе. Но это не значит, что она убийца. Спросишь его, где он такому научился — может, он нам расскажет что-нибудь полезное.

— Позже, Кейли. Мы обсудим это позже, — Бук отодвинулся, чтобы перетащить тела в сторону от входа в грузовой отсек, чтобы они не мешали.

Инара вернулась с тяжёлым одеялом и развернула его на полу. На счет три они все подняли Кейли на одеяло и взяли каждый за угол. Двигаться было очень больно, но Кейли сжала зубы и молчала, пока они несли её на койку в лазарет.

— Я собираюсь привязать тебя, Кейли, и дать кое-что от боли.

Саймон привязал её и потянулся за шприцем.

— Уош! Как там Уош? — Кейли поморщилась от укола.

— Ему тоже нужна твоя помощь, доктор, — сказал Бук, когда он и Инара наполовину внесли, наполовину втащили бессознательного Уоша в медотсёк.

— Положи его на койку, — приказал Саймон. Он ещё раз проверил глаза Кейли раз фонариком, перед тем, как помочь Уошу.

— Держись за что-то, — предупредила Ривер, глядя в потолок. — «Серенити» устала лежать — ей вновь нужно увидеть небо.

Комната наклонилась вправо, и Кейли почувствовала, как двигатели «Серенити» выплюнули огонь за пределами корабля.

В шкафах загремели медикаменты, и в животе Кейли перевернулся, когда шасси оторвались от земли. Корабль поднялся в воздух.

— Ривер? — Саймон держался за стену. — Кто пилотирует «Серенити»?

***

— Классная идея у тебя была, Мэл, — проворчал Джейн, спрятавшись после того, как полил врагов ливнем из пуль. — Победить армию… козлов. Есть ещё что из той же оперы?

— Больше пуль, меньше разговоров, Джейн, — Мэл повернулся и снял ещё одного врага. — Эти люди не достойны называться козлами, максимум — петухами. Мы почти победили, видели?

— Если ты называешь это победой.

— Мы ещё не умерли, — Мэл скривился, когда пуля просвистела над его головой и прокричал в коммуникатор.

— Уош? Кто-нибудь? Вот сейчас кому угодно буду рад.

— Они забрали корабль, сэр, — напомнила ему Зои, пригнувшись, чтобы перезарядить дробовик. — Там нет никого, кто мог бы ответить, а если бы и ответили — они нам явно не друзья.

— Да хоть бы перекинуться парой словечек.

— Вам бы это понравилось, сэр?

— Может, услышав шум битвы, они захотят присоединиться? Корабль будет тут. Почти что план. Мой блестящий план, да, — он ухмыльнулся, поднял руку слева от стены, которую они использовали для прикрытия, и выстрелил в самую гущу. Внезапно все орудия замолчали; они услышали крики и звуки удаляющихся шагов. Мэл выстрелил ещё несколько раз просто потому что потому, а затем выглянул из-за стены. К его удивлению, все оставшиеся наёмники убегали кто куда. Он осторожно поднялся на ноги, затем посмотрел на Джейна и с усмешкой поднял брови.

— Хочешь сказать спасибо за мой блестящий план?

— Сэр? — Зои подтолкнула его локтем и указала на небо позади них. «Серенити» неслась так низко, что скользила по верхушкам деревьев, а затем с рёвом качнулась над ними и зависла над полем. — Мой муж так не летает.

— Ты видишь разницу? — Джейн снова начал перезаряжать ружьё.

— Не буду зарекаться. Просто следи, в кого стреляешь — наши люди всё ещё на борту корабля. Будьте готовы — они выйдут с оружием наготове.

Мэл направился к «Серенити», стальные глаза и оружие в руках. Он не собирался позволять каким-то негодяям, торгующим цветами, красть его корабль и вредить его экипажу.

Они втроём выглядели отчаянно — с оружием в руках ждали, пока «Серенити» приземлится, и грузовая дверь опустится. Бук стоял у пульта управления с пучком седых волос, выбившемся из хвоста. Он помахал им и вернулся к перетаскиванию тел к выходу, чтобы свалить их через край. Мэл издал тихий свист, осматривая бойню.

— Думаю, мы были не правы. Может, у Уоша выходной? Он пожал плечами, но Зои, похоже, не была убеждена и смотрела с подозрением в глазах.

— Если направитесь к мостику, там будет больше тел, — сказал им Бук с края трапа.

— Думаю, Нара всё же этого стоила, — фыркнул Джейн.

— Помолчи. Это всё Глазастик, Пастор? — Мэл надеялся, что Риддик только помог, но уже сам знал ответ.

— Всё он, — Бук посмотрел на лазарет с задумчивым взглядом. — Кейли была ранена, но Саймон присматривает за ней, и…

— Круто. Джейн, Зои, в том доме наверняка можно найти много чего. Как думаете, стоит забрать оплату? — Мэл ухмыльнулся, когда начал спускаться по трапу. Зои на мгновение заколебалась, прежде чем последовать за ним. — Нельзя шуметь — они скоро вернутся и принесут больше оружия.

Обыск прошитого пулями ранчо не занял много времени. Они нашли то, что сошло бы за плату — наличные деньги и некоторые вещи, которые пригодилась бы на чёрном рынке. После того как Бук позаботился о телах, он присоединился к поисковой партии — нужно было доставить всё через поле в трюм «Серенити». Мэл критически оценил принесенное, когда они вернулись с последним грузом ценностей. Убедившись, что всё закреплено, он заглянул в лазарет — увидеть Кейли.

— Саймон говорит, что она полностью поправится, — сказала Инара, поднявшись с места.

— Хорошо. Она скоро нам понадобится, — Мэл посмотрел на ботинки, прежде чем указать на пустой трюм. — Думаю, мне следует поблагодарить тебя. За то, что ты сделала. Я знаю — это не то, с чем тебе обычно приходится сталкиваться.

— Это как раз то, чем я занимаюсь, Мэл.

— Но ты сделал это для «Серенити», и я ценю это.

Инара не улыбнулась, отводя глаза, когда прошла мимо и поднялась по лестнице к своему челноку. Мэл увидел, что Бук смотрит на него, и пожал плечами.

— Я что-то не так сказал, Пастор?

— Возможно, ты что-то не сказал, — ответил Бук, встав рядом и глядя на челнок. — Это была твоя идея поставить Инару в такое положение, прекрасно зная, с каким человеком ей придётся иметь дело. Ты должен был предугадать, что он может попросить её в качестве оплаты.

— Я должен был дать ему Кейли, что ли?

— Обычно мужчина стоит между женщиной и драконом, а не наоборот, — Бук бросил на него мрачный взгляд, прежде чем уйти.

— Теперь он дракон? Сначала крокодил, а теперь дракон. Разве он не может быть просто чёртовым человеком? — пробормотал Мэл себе под нос, поднявшись по ступенькам и направляясь к кабине. Когда он шёл мимо кухни, то почувствовал, как «Серенити» раскачивается, отрываясь от земли.

— Уош! Что за фигню ты творишь? — он отпрыгнул в сторону, когда Зои выбежала из кабины. — Зои?

— Я буду в лазарете, сэр.

— Зои? — Не получив ответа, Мэл повернулся к мосту. — Уош? У вас с миссис размолвка? Ты поэтому так летае… — слова застряли у него в горле, когда он вошел в кабину и увидел, кто управлял кораблём. — Ёшкин кот!

— Я бы за что-то ухватился, — сказал Риддик через плечо.

— Ты вроде как сказал, что ты только людей и умеешь убивать! — Мэл схватился за консоль, когда они выровнялись и начали пересекать местность.

— Я же сказал — я быстро учусь.


	7. Конец начала

— Это немного романтично, не так ли? — Кейли изо всех сил старалась ненавязчиво наблюдать за тихим прощанием в дальнем конце грузового отсека. Голос Инары был едва различим, а Риддик, как обычно, говорил мало.

— Я не уверен, что слово «романтика» здесь применимо. Саймон помог ей опуститься на один из ящиков. — Тебе всё ещё нужно быть осторожной, Кейли. Не переутомляйся.

— О, я в порядке, Саймон. Не надо суетиться, — она смутилась от внимания, пытаясь поудобнее усесться на плюшевом сиденье. Из лазарета её выпустили всего день назад.

— Не понимаю, почему она захотела попрощаться, — пробормотал Джейн из-под штанги. — Три часа это ещё не показатель. Вот, помню, была одна дамочка на Персефоне — рыжие волосы и пара…

— Я сомневаюсь, что она прощается именно поэтому, — прервал его Бук, который, как и Кейли, пристально наблюдал за сценой прощания.

Ривер наклонила голову.

— Не то, что вы думаете. Слова не важны.

— Видишь? Это романтично, не так ли? — Кейли улыбнулась.

— Не может дождаться, чтобы избавиться от нас. Ненавидит солнце и шум, — Ривер пошла вперёд, и Саймону пришлось взять её за руку, чтобы остановить. — Он боится.

Джейн фыркнул, закрепил штангу и сел.

— Инару? Или что ты у него в голове копаешься?

— Нас. «Серенити», — ответила Ривер с загадочной улыбкой на губах.

— Это не может быть правдой. Мужик убил около дюжины этих сучьих выродков. Не думаю, что он боится кого-либо на этом корабле. Ну, кроме меня, ага.

Дальнейший разговор прервался, потому что Риддик резко вывернул на трап, и его широкоплечую фигуру поглотил яркий свет Санто. Они приземлились за день пешей прогулки от ближайшего посёлка, чтобы отпустить их пассажира поневоле. Смешанные эмоции читались на лицах всех, когда Риддик ушёл, а «Серенити» вновь взмыла в темноту.

Инара приблизилась к ним, подняв брови.

— Ну, удалось что-нибудь услышать?

— Ни слова, — вздохнула Кейли с разочарованием.

— Ничего особенного. Несколько советов о том, как выжить в этой Вселенной.

— Мужик может водить корабль и играючи убивать, что ещё, по-твоему, ему нужно? — озадаченно посмотрел на неё Джейн.

— Инара? О том, что ты сделала, — Кейли покраснела от смущения и опустила взгляд вниз.

— Всё в порядке, Кейли, — быстро успокоила её Инара. — Я бы ни за что не позволила ему тебя тронуть.

— Я бы сделала это. Он, конечно, меня сильно напугал, но.

— Кейли? — Саймон выглядел таким же шокированным, как и все остальные.

— Что? Я не хочу чувствовать себя виноватой из-за того, что она сделала для меня?

— Кейли, — Инара нежно коснулась её лица. — Ничего не было. Он просто хотел поспать спокойно, вот и всё.

— Поспать? Это фейхуа. Никакой мужик не потратит три часа в твоём челноке на сон, — дёрнул в недоверии головой Джейн, прежде чем откинуться на лавку и поднять штангу.

— Ты должна сказать Кэпу. Он ведёт себя так, будто ничего не случилось, но это съедает его изнутри, — Кейли вздрогнула, когда попыталась пошевелиться — волна боли пронзила спину. — Ты бы его видела, пока Риддик был у тебя — раз десять намеревался бежать спасать.

— Как благородно с его стороны, — сказала Инара и направилась к лестнице, чтобы вернуться в свой челнок.

— Должен быть, он хитрый, — фыркнул Джейн, поднимая штангу.

— Сказал, что я красивая. Это не хитро, — Кейли поморщилась, когда в ответ Джейн нахмурился.

— Не в этом дело. Он должен быть очень странным, чтобы не заняться сексом с Инарой. Он не дружит с головой, если сказал нет.

— Он не дружит с головой, — повторила Ривер, и её улыбка поползла по губам, когда она медленно закружилась в теперь уже пустом грузовом отсеке. — Потому что он немного того.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Crocodile river](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905850) by [fandom Firefly 2020 (fandom_Firefly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Firefly/pseuds/fandom%20Firefly%202020)




End file.
